


Watching Miraculous Ladybug Season 1

by Smileallday25



Series: Watching Miraculous Ladybug [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Chloé Bourgeois Redemption, F/F, F/M, Lila Rossi Bashing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:41:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 22,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27561679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smileallday25/pseuds/Smileallday25
Summary: All Marinette wants is a one normal day in her life, but no the world hates her. Now everyone will find out her secret of being Ladybug even though she tried so hard not to let anybody know who she is.-----------Basically the the cast get kidnapped to watch their own show.Disclaimer: I don't own either the character not do I own the show.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alix Kubdel/Lê Chiến Kim, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Chloé Bourgeois/Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Luka Couffaine/Kagami Tsurugi, Max Kanté/Sabrina Raincomprix
Series: Watching Miraculous Ladybug [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2014600
Comments: 5
Kudos: 74





	1. Kidnapping and Origins Part 1

'I'M GONNA BE LATE, SO SO LATE!!! STUPID ALARM CLOCK ,YOU COULD HAVE AT LEAST WOKEN ME UP!' Marinette yells while sprinting out of the house and running to school. When she gets to class she notices she still has two minutes left and sighs in relief. She then sits down at her place in the back and tries to block out the sound of Lila spewing even more lies to her friends.

Suddenly the world around them becomes black and felt a sudden pull. When she wakes up, the first thing she does is look into her bag, where Tikki is and sighs and relief when she finds her unharmed. She looks around and sees all her classmates along side her parents, the mayor, Lt. Raincomprix, Alyas parents, Ninos parents, Juleska's brother Luka, Kagami Tsurugi, Master Fu and the other Kwamis and Md. Bustier. She notices that they are in a room with a giant TV in the front and bean bags everywhere for everyone, making it look like a sort of cinema.

Master Fu is the next to wake up alongside her parents.One by one the rest wake up and once everyone is seated, a unknown voice speaks up: 'Hello everyone, first of all I apologize I'm sure I gave you all quite the scare didn't I. I mean no harm to you all, I only want to show you something. To be more precise the show is called 'Miraculous Ladybug: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir'. You will learn about your heroes identities, but you must promise to keep them a secret.' 'Wait wait wait, you know who Ladybug and Chat Noir are under their masks and now you're telling us? OMG this is like the best day ever! ' exclaims an excited Alya, who doesn't notice that her best friend and Adrien have suddenly gone very pale. 'Yes, now let's begin.'

**Scene: Hawk Moth's lair.**

**Nooroo: Many centuries ago, magic jewels bestowing extraordinary powers were created. These were... the Miraculous. Throughout history, heroes have used these jewels for the good of the human race. Two of these Miraculous are more powerful than the others; the earrings of the Ladybug, which provide the power of creation; and the ring of the Black Cat, which grants the power of destruction. According to legend, whoever controls both these jewels at the same time, will achieve absolute power. Gabriel: I want that absolute power, Nooroo. I must have those Miraculous!**

'Who is that?' asked Juleka to which both Marinette and Adrien answer: 'Hawk Moth.'

**Nooroo: But nobody knows where these Miraculous are!**

**Gabriel: I found you though, my little Nooroo. Your Miraculous... remind me of its powers again. Nooroo: The Moth Brooch allows you to give someone their own superpowers and to make that person your devoted follower! Gabriel: And when it comes to luring superheroes, what could be better than creating supervillains? Nooroo: But master, the Miraculous are not meant to be used for evil purposes! Gabriel: I must have this absolute power! (Pointing at Nooroo) Your Miraculous is in my control! I am your master now, and you must obey me.**

**Nooroo: (sadly) Yes, master.**

'Poor Nooroo.' though Marinette, while wishing to be able to help Nooroo.

**Gabriel: (puts on the brooch) Nooroo, dark wings! Rise! (transforms into Hawk Moth) From this day on, I shall be known as... Hawk Moth! (laughs evilly)**

**Scene: Fu's massage shop.**

**Wayzz wakes up and senses something is wrong. Wayzz: Master, Master! (customer hears Wayzz, looks up)**

Sabrina then asks: 'What is that?' Master Fu who was quiet until now decides to answer: 'It is a kwami.' The rest except for Marinette and Adrien still look confused, making Master Fu chuckle and say: 'You'll find out what they are soon enough.'

**Wang Fu: Master, master... chanting, it's all part of the treatment. Master, master... (begins pushing customer out door) Thank you for coming, see you again next week!**

**Wayzz: Master, the Moth Miraculous, I felt its aura. Wang Fu: I thought it had been lost forever! Wayzz: But Master, it's a negative aura. I fear it may have gotten into the hands of a dark power!**

**Wang Fu: We must find Nooroo and his Miraculous. If it has gotten into the wrong hands, there's no telling what evil will come upon the world! (shows his Miraculous) Time to transform! Wayzz... (doubles over in pain)**

**Wayzz: Please, Master. Be reasonable. You are– Wang Fu: Still young! I'm only 186.**

'You're that old?How is that possible?' Max asks incrediously to which Master Fu only smiles at him in amusement.

**But you're right, Wayzz. I can no longer do it alone. We'll need some help. (opens the gramophone, revealing the Miraculous chest box)**

**Scene: Tom & Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie. **

**Marinette's phone is ringing Sabine: Marinette! Your alarm's been going off for fifteen minutes! You're going to be late for your first day back at school! Marinette: (Crawling out from underneath bed covers) Got it, Mom! (Walking down stairs) Coming! I bet you anything Chloé will be in my class again. Sabine: Four years in a row, is that possible? Marinette: Definitely. Lucky me!**

Chloé scoffs: 'Of course you should be lucky. Who wouldn't wanna be in my presence?' The rest except for Master Fu just roll their eyes.

**Sabine: Oh, don't say that! It's the start of a new year - I'm sure everything will be just fine! (Marinette smiles and nods, setting down the cereal. Several things are knocked over, spilling and falling to the floor. Marinette groans.)**

**Tom: (singing as he works)**

**Marinette: Dad, these are so awesome!**

**Tom: Glad you like them.**

**Marinette: Thank you Dad, my class will love them! You're the best!**

**Tom: We're the best, thanks to your amazing designs. (Marinette hugs Tom, dropping the box. he catches it on his foot and tosses it back to her) Marinette: (giggles) Thanks. (Kiss Tom by the cheek) See you tonight!**

'Marinette you're family is just so cute.' Rose squeals.

**Scene: Out on the street. Marinette tries to cross the street but a car stops her Marinette: Uff... (Sees Wang Fu crossing the street as a car is coming) Uuuhhaawh? (Grabs Fu by his hand and takes him to the other side of the street, dropping the box in the process)**

**Wang Fu: Thank you, miss. Oh! What a disaster. Marinette: (People step on the spilled macarons) Don't worry, I'm no stranger to disasters, besides, there are still a few left.**

**Wang Fu: (Grabs and eats one) Mmmh. Delicious! Marinette: (School bell rings) Oh no, I'm gonna be late! Ah, have a nice day, sir! (Runs towards the school)**

**Wang Fu: (Looks at a strange looking box) Thank you very much, young lady.**

**Scene: Collège Françoise Dupont.**

**Marinette runs to her classroom.**

**Caline: Nino, Why don't you have a seat in the front row this year?**

**Chloé: Marinette Dupain-Cheng.**

**Marinette: Ugh. Here we go again.**

**Chloé: That's my seat.**

**Marinette: But Chloé, this has always been my seat. Sabrina: Not anymore! New school, new year, new seats!**

**Chloé: So why don't you just go and sit beside that new girl over there? (points at Alya) Listen. Adrien's arriving today, and since that's going to be his seat, this is going to be my seat. Get it? Marinette: Who's Adrien?**

The people in the room become silent until Adrien chuckles and says: 'That's refreshing.'

**Chloé: (She and Sabrina laugh) Can you believe she doesn't know who Adrien is? What rock have you been living under?**

**Sabrina: He's only a famous model.**

**Chloé: And I am his best friend. He adores me. Go on, move!**

**Alya: Hey! Who elected you Queen of Seats? Chloé: Oh, Look Sabrina! We've got a little do-gooder in our class this year. What are you gonna do, super newbie? Shoot beams at me with your glasses?**

'Maybe I will.' grumbles Alya.

**Alya: Wouldn't you like to know. (walks away and grabs Marinette by the hand) Come on. Marinette: (trips and falls, spilling all but one macaron) Sorry, sorry, sorry...**

**Miss Bustier: Has everyone found a seat? Alya: Chillax, girl. No biggie.**

**Marinette: I so wish I can handle Chloé the way you do.**

**Alya: You mean the way Majestia does it. (Shows her a picture of Majestia on her phone) She says all that is necessary for the triumph of evil is that good people do nothing. (pointing at Chloé) Well, that girl over there is evil, and we are the good people. We can't let her get away with it.**

**Marinette: Well, that's easier said than done. She likes to make my life miserable.**

**Alya: That's cause you let her, girl! You just need more confidence! Marinette: (grabs a macaron from the box and gives half to Alya) Marinette.**

**Alya: Alya.**

'Ahh, the start of a beautiful friendship.' Alya and Marinette say at the same time, making them laugh.

**Miss Bustier: For those of you who don't yet know me, I'm Miss Bustier. I'll be your teacher this year. Chloé: Ugh, he should have been here by now. Scene: Outside the school.**

**Adrien is about to enter the school but Nathalie tries to make him change his mind.**

**Nathalie: Adrien, please reconsider! You know what your father wants!**

**Adrien: This is what I wanna do! (sees Wang Fu trying to get up and helps him)**

**Wang Fu: Thank you, young man.**

**Adrien: I just wanna go to school like everybody else. What's so wrong with that? Please don't tell my father about all this.**

**Scene: Miss Bustier's classroom.**

**Miss Bustier: Those of you who have P.E., Mr. D'Argencourt is expecting you at the stadium. The rest of you can head over to the library.**

**Ivan: Kim!**

**Miss Bustier: Ivan, what is going on?**

**Ivan: It's Kim! I'm so gonna get...**

**Miss Bustier: Ivan, go to the principal's office. (Ivan walks away angrily.)**

**Scene: Hawk Moth's Lair.**

**Hawk Moth: (His window opens) Negative emotions. This is perfect. Just what I need. Anger, sadness... Burn a hole into his heart, my horrible akuma. (turns a butterfly into an akuma) Fly away, my little akuma, and evilize him!**

'What a creep.' says Alix making the rest nod.

**Scene: Mr. Damocles' office.**

**Ivan opens the door without knocking.**

**Mr. Damocles: Excuse me, young man. Hasn't anyone ever taught you to knock? Go on. Out you go, try it again! Go on, knock. (The akuma flies into the rugged paper and infects it)**

**Hawk Moth: Stoneheart, I am Hawk Moth. I give you the power to seek revenge on those who have wronged you.**

**Ivan: Okay, Hawk Moth. (Turns into Stoneheart)**

**Mr. Damocles: Well, come on in. (Stoneheart appears)**

**Stoneheart: KIMMM!!!**

Ivan looks at the floor in shame, to which Myléne hugs him in comfort and everyone else tells him that its okay and that it could have happened to everyone.

**Scene: Library.**

**Marinette and Alya are thrown to the floor while the other students see Stoneheart in the security camera.**

**Alya: Come on! Student: Did you hear that? Stoneheart: KIMMM!!!**

**Mr. Damocles: Hello? This is the police? Give me the army!**

**Marinette: What's going on? He had Ivan's voice? Alya: It's as if he's been transformed into a real-life supervillain! GPS, check. Battery, check. I am so outta here!**

**Marinette: Hey! Where are you going! Alya: Where there's a supervillain, there's always a superhero close behind! No way I'm missing this!**

'ALYA!!!' The rest yell while looking at her in exasperation, while said one pouts.

**(Marinette looks back at the security camera screen. She sees Stoneheart pick up a car and throw it at the security camera. breaking it and showing a rainbow error screen)**

**Stoneheart: KIM! (Marinette winces)**

**Scene: Agreste mansion.**

**Wang Fu is outside with a little box.**

**Nathalie: Who was the first president of the 5th French Republic?**

**Adrien: Everyone thinks it was de Gaulle, but it was actually René Coty before the first elections. Nathalie: Excellent, Adrien.**

**Gabriel: Give me a minute, would you, Nathalie? Nathalie: Yes sir.**

**Gabriel: (To Adrien) You are NOT going to school. I already told you.**

'How dare your father say that? You have the right to go to school, if you want to. Not forgetting the fact that he is robbing you of very important social skills.' Tom rants angrily making the rest of the adults in the room nod in agreement.

**Adrien: But Father!**

**Gabriel: Everything you need is right here where I can keep an eye on you. I will not have you outside in that dangerous world.**

**Adrien: It's not dangerous, Father. I'm always stuck in here by myself. Why can't I go to school and make friends just like everyone else?**

**Gabriel: Because you are not like everyone else! You are my son! Continue.**

**Nathalie: We can leave it there for today if you have– (Adrien runs away)**

**Scene: Adrien's room. Adrien hears some thumping. Roger: Ready? Fire! (The police fires at Stoneheart, but he gets bigger.)**

'Oh look at that, the police are not helping. Like always.' says Nino, while Kim yells: 'Leave it to the heroes.'

**(Adrien turns on his TV) André: I'm asking all parisians to stay home until this situation is under control.**

**News Crews: Mr Bourgeois. Mr Bourgeois!**

**Nadja: As incredible as it seems, it's been confirmed that Paris is indeed being attacked by a supervillain. The police have been struggling to keep the situation under control Roger: Be confident, the strong arm of the law will come crashing down on the... I mean, the other arm.**

**Scene: The scene shifts to Marinette's room.**

**Marinette: I hate first days back at school... (sees a little box) Huh?**

**Adrien: (sees a little box) Huh?**

**Marinette and Adrien: What's this doing here? (they open the little boxes and they glow)**

**Marinette: (Sees Tikki appear) Ahh! Help! It's a giant bug! A... a mouse! A... a bug-mouse!**

**Tikki: Everything's okay! Don't be scared!**

**Marinette: Ahh! Bug mouse talks! (throws things at Tikki)**

Adrien stares at the screen in shock alongside the rest and thinks: 'It couldn't be, right? Could she be my lady?'

**Scene: Adrien's room.**

**Adrien: (Sees Plagg appear) No way... Like the genie in the lamp!**

The people chuckle in amusement. Alya laughs and says: 'You guys had such different reactions.' Juleka then asks: 'It appears and your first thought is that it is a genie.' Adrien just look sheepishly at the rest.

**Plagg: I met him once. So he grants wishes. Big deal! I'm way more personable! Plagg. Nice to meet you. Ooh, swanky...**

**Adrien: No! Don't touch that! Come back here!**

**Plagg: Ohh! So shiny! Can you eat this? (tries to bite the game arcade's joystick) No, you can't. Ooh, what about this?**

**Scene: Marinette's room.**

**Tikki: Listen, Marinette. I know everything may seem a bit strange to you... (Marinette traps her in a glass cup) Okay, if that makes you feel safer...**

**Marinette: What are you, and how do you know my name?**

**Tikki: I am a kwami, and my name is Tikki. Now just let me explain.**

**Scene: Adrien's room.**

**Adrien: (catches Plagg) I still don't know what you're doing here.**

**Plagg: Look, I'm a kwami. I grant powers. Yours is the power of destruction, got it?**

**Adrien: (shakes head) Uh-uh.**

**Plagg: Good. Now, you got anything to eat? I'm starving...**

**Adrien: My dad's pranking me, right? Wait, he couldn't be. He has no sense of humor.**

**Plagg: (flies out of Adrien's hands) Your father must never know that I exist! Or anyone for that matter.**

**Scene: Marinette's room.**

**Marinette is attempting to open the trapdoor. Marinette: Mom! Dad!**

**Tikki: No! (flies out of the glass) I'm your friend, Marinette! You must trust me. You're the only one who can stop Stoneheart!**

**Scene: Fu's massage room.**

**Wayzz still doubts the Chosen Ones are the right ones.**

**Wayzz: Do you think they'll be up to it, Master?**

**Wang Fu: I only got it wrong once. It will never happen again. At least I hope not. (Closes the box)**

**Scene: Marinette's room.**

**Marinette: This must be some mistake! The only superpower I could possibly have is super-awkwardness... I know! Alya would know! That's my friend. Well, at least I think she would... She loves superheroes! She'd totally be up for the job! You should totally go see her!**

Alya looks at her best friend and says: 'Girl, they chose you not me.'

**Tikki: Marinette, you are the chosen one!**

**Scene: Adrien's room.**

**Adrien: But I'm stuck here! I'm never even let to go to school! What good is a superhero who's imprisoned in his own house!**

**Plagg: No good. That's why it's all going to change soon. If you're willing to change, that is.**

**Scene: Marinette's room**

**Marinette: Okay, so all I have to do is break the object where the whatchama-call-it is hiding?**

**Tikki: It's called an akuma. Which you must encapture.**

**Marinette: Got it! Capture it! And what's that charm thing again?**

**Tikki: The Lucky Charm! It's your secret superpower! Marinette: Aww... this is all going too fast, Tikki... I... won't be able to pull this off!**

**Tikki: Trust yourself, Marinette. Just say "Spots on". Marinette: Spots on? (The earrings activate) Whoa! What is happening?! (Marinette transforms into Ladybug for the first time)**

The people except for Master Fu, errupt in chaos. 'MY DAUGHTER IS A SUPERHERO!!!!' 'MARITRASH IS LADYBUG!!!' 'OMG MARI YOU OWE ME SO MANY INTERVIEWS!!!!' 'WE HAVE A SUPERHERO IN OUR CLASS?' Meanwhile Marinette tries to make herself as small as possible. 'BE QUIET!!!' Adrien suddenly yells, making everyone shut up. He then continues to say: 'I know you all probably have a lot of questions, but need I remind you that Marinettes secret just got outed. One that should not have ever been revealed. How do you think she feels right now?' Though innerly Adrien was freaking out, now that he found out who was under the mask of the love of his life.

**Scene: Adrien's room.**

**Plagg: Claws out! That's how you transform.**

**Adrien: Got it. Plagg, claws out!**

**Plagg: No, wait! I haven't finished explaining!- (enters the ring) [ Transformation Sequence ] (Adrien transforms into Cat Noir for the first time)**

**Cat Noir: Too cool!**

Once more the room errupts in chaos.

'DUDE!' 'NO WAY!' 'HOW CAN MY ADRIKINS BE THAT MANGY ALLEY CAT?!?!' 'SHUT UP!!!How dare you call him a mangy alley cat? The next time anyone insults him, you're gonna regret it.' Everyone quiets down and gulps after taking notice of the murderous aura surrounding Marinette.

**Scene: Marinette's room.**

**Ladybug: Aww... how does this thing come off? Tikki, if you can hear me, I want my normal clothes back. I'm not going anywhere! (sees the screen)**

**Nadja: Stoneheart is heading toward the Montparnasse tower. The monster seems to be unstoppable!**

**Ladybug: (sees Alya going after Stoneheart and gasps) Alya?**

**Sabine: Marinette! Did you get home okay?**

**Ladybug: Uhh... yeah, Mom! Just super! (goes upstairs)**

**Sabine: Marinette? You in here? Tom, we better call the school.**

**Ladybug: Okay, I have special powers!... and apparently this amazing super yo-yo thingy? (grasps the yo-yo to a gargoyle statue. She pulls the yo-yo and it whisks her to the other side)**

**Cat Noir: (while tightrope walking over his stick) I'm starting to get the hang of this. (sees Ladybug about to fall. She falls in his arms. They both fall and get hung by the yo-yo.) Well, hey there. Nice of you to drop in.**

**Ladybug: Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't do it on purpose.**

**Cat Noir: I bet you're the partner my kwami told me about. I'm... Cat Noir. Yeah, Cat Noir. And you? Ladybug: I'm Ma... err... Mar... uhh... (pulls the yo-yo and it hits Cat Noir) Madly Clumsy. I'm so clumsy. Cat Noir: No sweat, clumsy girl. I'm learning the ropes too. (Suddenly, the floor trembles. Cat Noir sees a building falling and goes to where it is) Ladybug: Hey! Where are you going?**

**Cat Noir: To save Paris, right?**

**Ladybug: Ugh. (to herself) Trust yourself, trust yourself... (uses the yo-yo to swing around and follow Cat Noir)**

**Scene: Parc des Princes.**

**The students are done with P.E. But then Stoneheart appears.**

**Stoneheart: KIMMM!! So, who's wuss now? (Kim runs away from the monster, but he trips and falls.)**

**Cat Noir: Hey, it's not very nice to pick on people who are smaller than you.**

**Stoneheart: I guess you're talking about yourself. Hawk Moth: Everything's going to plan. Ladybug and Cat Noir's Miraculous have been activated. Here they come to save the day, and now my supervillain will destroy them. (Cat Noir hits Stoneheart with his stick, but he gets bigger)**

**Cat Noir: Where are you, partner?**

**Ladybug; Oh, I can't. I'm not gonna be able to do it... (Stoneheart throws a net away. The net is about to hit Alya but Cat Noir saves her.)**

**Alya: What are you waiting for, super red bug? The world is watching you!**

'Wait what?' Luka asks confused to which Marinette answers: 'Alya was the reason I fought there.'

**(Ladybug suddenly is filled with courage. as her heartbeat was heard offscreen. She enters the stadium and is about to fight Stoneheart.)**

**Ladybug: Animal cruelty? How shameful!**

**Alya: Yes! Ladybug: Sorry it took so long, Cat Noir. Cat Noir: It's cool, Wonderbug. Now, let's kick his rocky behind!**

**Ladybug: Wait! Haven't you noticed? He gets bigger and stronger with every attack. We have to do something different.**

**Cat Noir: Different how?**

**Ladybug: Uhhh... I don't know.**

**Cat Noir: Okay then. Let's use our powers. Cataclysm! Apparently I destroy whatever I touch. Ladybug: I don't need a superpower to destroy everything.**

**Cat Noir: (uses his Cataclysm to break the net) Ladybug: No, don't do that!**

**Cat Noir: Cool. It's just you and me now! Time to rumble, soon-to-be rubble! Ladybug: Cat Noir! Wait! (Cat Noir leaps towards Stoneheart to try and defeat him.)**

**Cat Noir: Uh-oh. I guess I only get one shot to use my power. (Stoneheart throws him away)**

**Ladybug: And you only have five minutes before you transform back. Didn't your kwami explain anything to you?**

**Cat Noir: I guess I was a little excited about my new life.**

**Ladybug: Well, up to me. Lucky Charm! (A suit appears)**

**Cat Noir: Super power?**

**Ladybug: My kwami told me I have to break the object where the whatchama-call-it... er, the akuma is hiding.**

**Cat Noir: Well, he's made entirely out of stone. Ladybug: His right hand, it's still closed. He never opens it. It's like the Russian dolls. The object isn't on him, it's hidden in his fist!**

**Cat Noir: So what's your plan?**

**Ladybug: Hmmm... (Looking around, she spots a hose, Alya and the wetsuit) This! (grabs the hose and ties it to the suit. Then ties Cat Noir's feet with her yo-yo.) Don't resist. Trust me.**

**Cat Noir: This girl's crazy! (gets thrown and Stoneheart gets him)**

**Ladybug: Catch me if you can! (Stoneheart drops the akumatized object and grabs Ladybug.)**

**Ladybug: And now... Alya, the tap! (Alya goes to the water tap and opens it. The water sprouts and inflates the suit. Stoneheart lets go of her. Ladybug breaks the akumatized object and the Akuma flies away. Stoneheart is turned back into Ivan.)**

**Cat Noir: This girl is awesome. She's crazy awesome.**

Nino grins, while looking at Adrien and asks: 'First signs of falling in love, dude?' 'Yeah, I guess.' was Adriens answer.

**Ivan: What's going on? What am I doing here?**

**Cat Noir: You were incredible, miss... uh... Bug lady. You did it!**

**Ladybug: We both did it, partner.**

**Ladybug & Cat Noir: Pound it! (Cat Noir's Miraculous beeps) **

**Ladybug: You should get going. Our identities must remain secret.**

**Cat Noir: Farewell, m'lady. Let's do this again soon, okay?**

**Ladybug: Not too soon, I hope. (sees Ivan, grabs the paper and reads it) "You haven't even got the guts to tell Mylène you love her, wuss."**

**Ivan: Kim wrote it. He's always making fun of me.**

**Ladybug: You know, you shouldn't get so bent out of shape about that. There's no shame in telling someone you love them, Ivan.**

'No one questioned how Ladybug and Chat Noir always know our names?' asks Nathaniel, to which everyone just stays quiet.

**Ivan: Hey, how did you know my name, miss?**

**Alya: Uncanny, amazing, spectacular! Are you gonna be protecting Paris from now on? How did you get your powers? Did you get stung by a radioactive Ladybug? Oh, I've got a ton of questions to ask you, uh, miss... uhh...**

**Ladybug: Uhh... Ladybug! Call me Ladybug.**

**Alya: Ladybug... Super awesome!**

**Scene: Marinette's room.**

**Nadja: So thanks to this amateur footage, the Parisians now know the identities of their heroes!**

**Marinette: I did it, Tikki!**

**Tikki: You see? You were up to it!**

**Sabine: (voice) Marinette! Dinner time!**

**Mr. Bourgeois: I am pleased to announce that we will organize a huge celebration in honor of our city's new protectors. Ladybug and Cat Noir.**

**Adrien: Ladybug. Her name is Ladybug...**

**Plagg: Eww, what is this?**

**Adrien: Seriously? My personal chef made all this!**

**Plagg: If you expect me to get my energy back after the transformation, i need to eat something more... delicate!**

**Adrien: Okay. What do you want?**

**Scene: Eiffel Tower.**

**The released akuma steps on top of a pole and it multiplies.**

**Scene: Bakery.**

**Marinette was washing the dishes when she hears her mother watching the TV**

**Sabine: (voice) Oh my!**

**Marinette: Hmmm?**

**Nadja: Just as Paris is about to celebrate the appearance of our two new superheroes, Ladybug and Cat Noir, a new wave of panic is sweeping across the capital as dozens of people are mysteriously transformed into stone monsters. It's simply unbelievable.**

**Scene: Adrien's room.**

**Adrien: Camembert cheese. Fantastic. All he eats is Camembert, which means I'm gonna smell like stinky old cheese.**

**Nadja: These victims transformed into stone beings are still like statues. The police are perplexed to what will happen to them. Will they come back to life or be frozen in time forever?**

**Adrien: Plagg? What's going on? I thought we defeated him.**

**Tikki & Plagg: Did you capture the akuma?**

**Marinette: What's capturing the akuma got to do with the other stone beings?**

**Tikki: An akuma can multiply, that's why it must be captured. If Ivan's emotions become negative again, then the akuma will turn him back into Stoneheart! He'll control all the stone beings and bring them to life to serve as his army!**

**Marinette: So that means... this is all my fault? I knew it! See, Tikki? I'm not cut out to be a superhero! I'm only gonna keep messing up.**

The rest give Marinette sympathetic glances.

**Tikki: Keep calm. It was your first time. You're going to go back and capture Stoneheart's akuma, and do it successfully!**

**Marinette: I can't! I told you, I'm clumsy! I create disaster all the time! I'll only make things worse for me, for you and for everyone.** **Cat Noir will be better off without me. I'm quitting.**

**Adrien: SO I can't do anything without Ladybug?**

**Plagg: Only Ladybug can capture akumas and repair damage caused by supervillains.**

**Marinette: If Cat Noir can't capture the akumas, then... just find another Ladybug. I told you, I'm not cut out to be Ladybug! (takes her earrings off) I'm sorry Tikki.**

**Tikki: No, don't do tha--**

**Marinette: ...Tikki? (puts the earrings back in the box and puts the box in the drawer) I'm really sorry, Tikki...**

Adrien suddenly pulls Marinette closer to him and holds her tightly, making her blush. Scene: Hawk Moth's lair.

**Hawk Moth: Ivan has a sensitive heart. It won't be long before anger and sadness strike again. And he and the stone beings will come alive. Then we'll see how long you will remain hidden, Ladybug and Cat Noir. Once I have your Miraculous, you will be powerless against me. (Shows Ivan sitting on the stairs while listening to music, Adrien is sitting on his couch while he worries while Plagg is in front of him, Marinette regrets her decisions in front of her vanity) Everyone will be powerless against me! (Hawk Moth cackles as his window closes). I will have absolute power! Mwahahahaha!**

'Ok everyone, if you need to go to the bathroom, they are on your right. For snacks there is a table on your left with lots of food for everyone and if something is missing there the door is right next to the table.' the unknown voice says.

'We need to talk.' Adrien and Marinette say to each other at the same time.


	2. Origins Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> seating chart: 
> 
> Nino|Alya|Marinette|Adrien|Kim|Alix  
> Tom|Sabine|Master Fu|Mdm. Bustier   
> Juleka|Rose|Nathaniel|Chloe|Sabrina|Max  
> Kagami|Luka|Ivan|Mylene|Lila

'So...' Marinette and Adrien say at the same time, once they were alone in another room, to which an akward silence follows. 'You're Ladybug/Chat Noir.' The two of them once again say at the same time. Marinette suddenly gets tears in her eyes, so she looks down and asks in a quiet voice: 'Are you disappointed that I'm Ladybug?' Adrien just looks at her and then answers: 'Why would I be disappointed Marinette? You're great Marinette, you're nice, you're stand for your friends, you're loyal, you always help others even if you don't really have the time yourself and both you and your soul are beautiful.Not to forget the fact that you are the girl I fell in love with.' Marinette is shocked at his confession she then remembers something and starts laughing. Adrien just looks at her hurt, making her say in between laughs : 'I'm sorry Adrien, it's just we rejected each other for each other.' Adrien tries to understand it, but once he did he started laughing as well. He then grabs her by her waist and pulls her close to him. He then asks her quietly: 'Would you Marinette Dupain-Cheng do me the honors of being my girlfriend?' 'YES!' was her answer. The two of them then head out and go to their seats hand in hand, making Alya and Nino scream: 'Finally!' The two sit down. The next episode then starts playing. 

**Scene: TVi studio. Reporter Nadja Chamack updates Paris on the mysterious stone creatures that are dispersed around the city.**

**Nadja: (standing to the side of a picture of one of Stoneheart's minions, tablet in hand) The stone beings are scattered all over Paris, and for the time being, they are showing no signs of movement. (a variety of pictures is shown) Police have cordoned off the area.**   
**André: (on television alongside officer Roger) We won't stop until we find a way to get these people back to their normal selves, but for now, we're not making much headway.**   
**(The camera flips backs to Nadja standing next to a photo of Ladybug and Cat Noir.)**   
**Nadja: Paris is relying on our new guardian angels, Ladybug and Cat Noir, to save us all. Our lives depend on them.**

**Scene: Marinette's home. Marinette is standing next to her father, watching the TV while he washes dishes.**

**Tom: (turns around and puts arm on Marinette's shoulder) Listen, I know how upsetting and scary this is, but don't worry, sweetie; we've got two superheroes looking out for Paris, and the best way of helping them is to show them that we're not scared, because we trust them. (Tom raises a fist and scrunches face with confidence and faith)**   
**Marinette: But what if Ladybug fails? (Marinette looks down in shame)**   
**Tom: Then I'd come and save you. (holds piece of bread as a sword) Super Baker to the rescue!**

Rose squeals: 'Once more Marinette, you have such a great family.'  
  
**Marinette: (giggles and reaches up to give her father a peck on the cheek) Thanks, Super Dad!**  
 **(She runs up to her room and grabs her purse, pausing for a moment to look at her vanity drawer where she keeps her Miraculous. She opens the drawer and contemplates taking the case the Miraculous is in. Then, she places the case in her purse with certainty.)**

**Scene: Adrien's home. Nathalie is waiting for Adrien in the dining area.**

**Nathalie: Hmm, what's he doing? (the clock chimes once; she looks for Adrien in his room but doesn't find him) Adrien?**   
**Gabriel: (near the staircase and entrance of the home, Nathalie and Adrien's bodyguard stand side by side; Gabriel is not pleased.) You didn't see him leave? If anything has happened to my son, you'll be held responsible!**

'Why is it only her reponsibility?Shouldn't he also be responsible, considering him being your father.' asks Sabrina. Adrien just shrugs at her question.

**Scene: Streets of Paris. Adrien is running to school and away from his father.**

'Ok so maybe not my best choice to tell my father that it is completely safe.' Adrien says, chuckling. 

**Plagg: You're such a strange kid. Who would want to be at school when he can stay at home all day?**

'PLAGG!! You should be a good influence not a bad influence on your holder.' a red and black something,which turns out to be Tikki scolds.   
Another Kwami then shows up and says: 'Don't be like that Sugarcube.' Tikki then scowls: 'Don't call me that you stinky sock.'

**Adrien: You don't get it, Plagg. I've had enough of being shut up at home by my dad. I want to meet people and make friends! Go to a normal school like everyone else!**   
**Plagg: (sighs) Uhhh, I think I'm feeling weak…**   
**Adrien: You know what's strange? (stops running; unhooks his bag and grabs a wedge of Camembert) The fact that all you eat is this disgusting, rotten-smelling Camembert cheese, and then I have to smell like it 24/7. That's strange. (is disgusted with Plagg and his behavior)**

'Can we switch kwamis Marinette?' Adrien asks whinigly, to which Marinette shakes her head no while laughing. 'I gave you quiet the challenge, didn't I Adrien?' asks Master Fu. Adrien just tells him that even though Plagg is often a challenge, he can handle it. 

**Plagg: (chimes in) If you want to be able to transform into a superhero, then stinky cheese is the deal, my friend! (Adrien continues to school)**

**Scene: Collège Françoise Dupont. Alya Césaire and Marinette are having a discussion about the Ladyblog.**

**Alya: Ladyblog, (hands Marinette her phone) bringing you all the latest news about the coolest superhero, Ladybug! How awesome is that?! (takes her phone back) Check out the number of views since I posted the video!**   
**Marinette: But why do you trust Ladybug so much? All these stone beings…**

'Girl we need to work on your confidence issues.' Alya tells her best friend. 

**Alya: (confidently) She's gonna handle 'em.**   
**Marinette: But what if she's not really cut out to be a superhero even though everyone thinks she is?**   
**Alya: What are you talking about, girl? Oh, wait. (comes to a realization) I know what this is about. (Marinette is flustered and scared of what Alya is about to say) You're scared, but don't be! I've seen her with my own two eyes, girl! Ladybug is a true superheroine! She's going to protect us all! I believe in her. (Marinette looks down at her purse and is filled with confidence; as she walks with Alya, she notices a group gathered around Ivan)**   
**Alix: (to Ivan) So you really don't remember anything?**   
**Juleka: You were totally going ballistic. It was so cool!**   
**Kim: You were seriously out to crush me, dude!**   
**Ivan: Oh, I'm sorry… I wasn't myself…**   
**Chloé: Pff! (scoffs at Ivan) Once a monster, always a monster. (Ivan becomes furious and marches away as Chloé continues to make fun of him) Don't let the door hit you on the way out!**

'Thanks a lot Chloé.' scoffs Alix annoyed, but instead of retorting Chloé decides to stay quiet. 

**Scene: Hawk Moth's lair.**

**Hawk Moth: Yes… feel the burn of those words. Lose your temper, Ivan! Your akuma awaits you. (taps on the cane that is holding the akuma)**

**Scene: Outside the school. Adrien runs up the steps to the front door, but Nathalie, exiting from the bodyguard's car, tries to stop him.**

**Nathalie: Adrien! Don't do this! Your father will be furious!**   
**Adrien: Tell him you got here too late. Please!**   
**(Adrien runs to the inside of the school while Nathalie sighs.)**

**Scene: Inside the school.**

**Alya: How could you say that to Ivan? You're the real Stoneheart.**   
**Chloé: Ugh, so I'm the one who broke Sabrina's dad's arm, am I? Just because your footage of those lame superheroes was shown on TV, doesn't mean you have to get so high and mighty. (blows a bubble gum at her)**   
**Alya: You little…**   
**Chloé: Look out, she's angry! She's going to split her underwear and turn into a huge muscly monster! (Alya huffs and walks off)**

'Chloé!!' More than half the class yell at her for her behaviour. 

**Adrien: Hey, Chloé!**   
**Chloé: Adrikins! You came!**   
**(Other students see Adrien and rush over toward him, shouting in recognition.)**

'Must have been nice Adrien.' Kim says jokingly, to which Adrien tells him: 'Mehh, I'm used to it.'

**Scene: The car Nathalie came in.**

**Nathalie: (gets in the car and speaks to Adrien's bodyguard, the driver.) I'll handle it.**   
**(The car drives off.)**

**Scene: Locker room. Marinette sees Ivan sitting on the ground, looking down with his headphones on.**

**Marinette: You know, you should tell Mylène how you feel.**   
**Ivan: I… don't know what you're talking about.**   
**Marinette: Come on, I saw the way you look at her. No! No negative emotions, Ivan. What I mean is, be positive. I'm sure Mylène has feelings for you too. Go talk to her.**   
**Ivan: I'm no good with words anyway.**   
**Marinette: But… who needs words? You could draw her a picture, send her flowers…**   
**Ivan: I could… write her a song?**   
**Marinette: That's a great idea! What girl wouldn't want a love song written especially for her? Go for it, Ivan, and, uh–, stay positive.**   
**(Ivan runs off, excited.)**

'You're great person Marinette, you know that.' Juleka tells Marinette, who blushes at the compliment.

**Scene: Hawk Moth's lair.**

**Hawk Moth: Negative emotions… They're fading! Ughhhh….**

**Scene: Miss Bustier's classroom. Adrien and Chloé enter after he was signing autographs in the hallway.**

**Unknown boy: Could I have your autograph, please?**   
**Unknown girl: Adrien, can I have an autograph, Adrien, I'm a huge fan!**   
**Chloé: Wow. This is your seat, Adrikins. I saved it for you. Right in front of me!**   
**Adrien: Thanks, Chloé. (sees Nino) Uh… Hey! Adrien. (offers his hand to Nino for a handshake)**   
**Nino: You're friends with Chloé, then, huh?**   
**Adrien: (sees Chloé and Sabrina putting gum on a seat) Hey! What's that all about?**   
**Chloé: The brats that sat here yesterday need a little attitude adjustment. I'm just commanding a bit of respect, that's all.**   
**Adrien: You think that's really necessary?**   
**Chloé: Ah, you've got a lot to learn about school culture, Adrikins. Watch the master.**

'What master..?' asks Kagami, making Luka shrug. 

**Scene: Outside Miss Bustier's classroom.**

**Marinette: Alya, wouldn't you like to be a superhero and go out and fight monsters and villains?**   
**Alya: Totally! I'm not scared of anyone! Why?**   
**Marinette: Oh! No reason… (puts the Miraculous case in Alya's bag)**

'Girl, you didn't.' Alya says. 

**Scene: Miss Bustier's classroom. Marinette and Alya enter the classroom. Marinette sees Adrien picking at the gum in her seat.**

**Marinette: Hey! What are you doing?**   
**Adrien: Uhhh… I…**   
**(Chloé and Sabrina laugh)**   
**Marinette: Okay. I get it. Good job, you three. Very funny.**   
**Adrien: No, no, I was just trying to take this off!**   
**Marinette: Oh, really?**   
**(Chloé and Sabrina continue to laugh)**   
**Marinette: You're friends with Chloé, right?**   
**Adrien: Why do people keep saying that? (Marinette huffs; he goes to his seat)**

'I'm sorry for judging you, without listening to you Adrien.' Marinette apologizes to which Adrien assures that it's fine. 

**Chloé: Now do you see what I mean about respect?**   
**Marinette: I know I've seen him somewhere before. (sees images of Gabriel and Adrien Agreste on Alya's cellphone) Of course! He's the son of my fave fashion designer, Gabriel Agreste!**   
**Alya: Daddy's boy, teen supermodel, AND Chloé's buddy? Ha! Forget it.**   
**Nino: Why didn't you tell them it was Chloé's idea?**   
**Adrien: I've known Chloé since I was a little kid. I know she's not perfect, but I can't throw her under the bus. She's like my only friend.**   
**Nino: I'm Nino, and it's time for you to make some new friends, dude. (offers hand to Adrien for handshake; Adrien accepts)**

**Scene: The locker room, at door to girls' bathroom.**

**Mylène: (leaving the bathroom) Oh no, I'm gonna be late. Ahh! Ivan, you scared me.**   
**Ivan: I made this for you. (starts playing loud music and sings in a loud, shrill voice, reading the lyrics of his song) Mylène, be serene, don't be so mean!**

The people in the room, including Ivan all wince. 

**(Mylène runs away, scared. Ivan gets angry, wads up his lyric sheet, throws his music-playing phone on the floor and steps on it, and sits down.)**

**Scene: Hawk Moth's lair.**

**Hawk Moth: Yes. This is what I've been waiting for. You know the way, evil akuma. Track down your prey! Fly away and evilize him!**   
**(The akuma held in Hawk Moth's cane exits it and flies out the window.)**

**Scene: The locker room. Ivan is upset. The akuma flies in and infects Ivan's wadded-up song lyrics.**

**Hawk Moth: (from his lair) This is your second chance, Stoneheart, and this time you have extra help. No one will stop you from capturing the love of your life. Just remember, I'll need something in return.**   
**(Ivan is akumatized into Stoneheart again. He opens his eyes and all the other stone beings across Paris start waking up.)**

**Scene: Classroom. Miss Bustier is checking her attendance.**

**Miss Bustier: Agreste, Adrien?**   
**Nino: (quietly to Adrien) You say "present".**   
**Adrien: (jumps up with his hand raised) Uh, present! (all the other students laugh; Adrien sits down, and he and Nino do a fist-bump)**   
**Miss Bustier: Bourgeois, Chloé?**   
**Chloé: Present!**   
**Miss Bustier: Bruel, Ivan?**   
**Stoneheart: (enters, breaking down the door) Present! Mylène? (chaos erupts, and Adrien runs out of the room. Ivan sees Mylène and grabs her)**   
**Mylène: Let go of me, Ivan!**   
**Stoneheart: I'm not Ivan anymore. I'm Stoneheart.**   
**Mylène: Why are you doing this?**   
**Stoneheart: So you and I can be together forever!**   
**Chloé: (calls her father on her phone) Daddy, the monster is back! (Stoneheart takes her with him; he breaks a wall and jumps out of the school)**   
**Mylène: Put us down, Ivan!**   
**Alya: (to Marinette) Come on! Let's follow him!**   
**Marinette: Uh… Oh, no. You go. I'm finding myself a safe place to hide.**   
**Alya: Girl, you're gonna miss Ladybug in action!**   
**Marinette: (picks up Alya's bag, and holds it out to Alya) You and Ladybug will both be better off without me.**   
**Alya: If you say so! (runs out of the room)**   
**Marinette: Wait! Your bag! (runs after Alya)**

**Scene: The locker room, at Adrien's open locker.**

**Adrien: My first day of school and I don't even make it past roll call.**   
**Plagg: A day off? Now that's what I'm talking about!**   
**Adrien: Oh, no no no no. We've got homework to do.**

**[ Transformation Sequence ]**   
**Adrien: Plagg, claws out! (Adrien transforms into Cat Noir)**

**Scene: Outside the school. Stoneheart is still holding Mylène and Chloé captive.**

**Chloé: You have no idea who you're dealing with. My daddy, the mayor, will bring in the police, the army, the entire cavalry!**   
**Cat Noir: And don't forget the superheroes! (hits Stoneheart with his staff, but Stoneheart grows bigger) Oh no. My bad.**   
**Chloé: Ugh. Super incompetent, you mean.**

'Hey they save your butt all the time and you call them incompetent.' asks Nathaniel and then continues by saying: 'Talk about grateful.' 

**Stoneheart: Ugh! You wanted the cavalry? Well, here it is! (the stone beings run amok and surround Cat Noir) Seize him!**   
**(Cat Noir dodges them.)**   
**Mylène: (to Cat Noir) Watch out! (Stoneheart walks off) Ivan! Where are we going?**   
**Stoneheart: To deliver a message. Then we'll be brought together forever by a pretty black butterfly.**   
**Chloé: Ugh. All this lovey-dovey stuff is making me sick.**

Most of the people just roll their eyes at her antics. 

**Stoneheart: Don't worry, little monster. I'm gonna take care of you, too. (Chloé cringes)**   
**(Meanwhile, Alya is running to where Stonehearts and Cat Noir are battling.)**   
**Cat Noir: If you can hear me, Ladybug, I could use a little help!**

'I'm sorry.' Marinette tells Adrien quietly. 

**Alya: What's she waiting for?**   
**(Meanwhile, Marinette sees the stone beings. One of them knocks over a car and it is about to hit Alya, but Cat Noir throws his stick to save her. Alya gets trapped. A stone being kidnaps Cat Noir.)**   
**Cat Noir: Let go, you rockhead!**   
**Alya: HELP!!**   
**(Marinette suddenly is filled with courage. She gets the case out of Alya's bag and puts on the Miraculous. Then, Tikki appears, happy to see Marinette again.)**   
**Tikki: (raising her arms) Mmmm!**   
**Marinette: I think I need Ladybug!**   
**Tikki: I knew you'd come around!**   
**Marinette: Well, I'm still not sure I'm up for this, but Alya's in danger. I can't sit back and do nothing.**

**[ Transformation Sequence ]**   
**Marinette: Tikki, spots on! Ha! (Marinette transforms into Ladybug)**

**(Ladybug pulls the car with her yo-yo and Alya is freed)**   
**Ladybug: You can't stay here. It's too dangerous.**   
**(Ladybug follows the trail of stone beings. Ladybug avoids them and throws Cat Noir's stick to him.)**   
**Ladybug: Cat Noir! Extend it! (He does so, and jumps out of the stone being's hand to the ground. Ladybug pulls hin to safety hanging upside down.) Sorry I was late.**   
**Cat Noir: M'lady, have I ever told you you turn my world upside down?**

'Oh my god, Adrien work on your timing, when it comes to flirting.' groans Marinette. 'Meowch.' was Adriens retort. 

**Ladybug: Oh, you're quite the jokester, aren't you? (sees the Stonehearts closing in) But your comedic timing needs work. We gotta get out of here!**   
**Cat Noir: Hey, aren't we going to take care of 'em?**   
**Ladybug: (uses her yo-yo as a phone, most likely showing the news with helicopter footage of the original, to track down Stoneheart) No. If we wanna save them all, then we go to the source. That one!**   
**(Stoneheart is in the Eiffel Tower, with the police surrounding him)**   
**André: (Through megaphone) I demand my daughter's safe return!**   
**Chloé: Daddy!!**   
**Stoneheart: You know what? You're welcome to her! Huh! (throws Chloé away)**   
**Chloé: Help! I promise I'll be nice to everyone, say please and thank you all--(Ladybug catches her) I didn't promise.**

'Course she took her promise back, the moment she was saved.' complains Alya. 

**Ladybug: What?**   
**(Chloé hugs her father.)**   
**André: My little princess…**   
**Roger: We're clear to attack!**   
**Ladybug: Wait! No, don't attack them! You know it'll only make it worse!**   
**Roger: I have a new plan, unlike you! Move aside and let the pros do their thing. You've already failed once!**

'The pros....?' asks Max and then continues voicing his thought: 'Isn't it Ladybug and Chat Noir though, that keep saving them, after they Made everything worse.' 

**Ladybug: …He's right, you know. If I had captured Stoneheart's akuma the first time around, none of this would have happened! I knew I wasn't the right one for this job…**   
**Cat Noir: No. He's wrong, because without you, she'd no longer be here. And because without us, they won't make it, and we'll prove that to 'em. Trust me on this. Okay?**   
**Ladybug: Okay.**   
**(Stoneheart coughs and spits out a swarm of akumas that form Hawk Moth's face.)**   
**Hawk Moth: People of Paris, listen carefully. I am Hawk Moth.**   
**Ladybug and Cat Noir: Hawk Moth?**   
**Hawk Moth: Ladybug, Cat Noir, give me the ladybug earrings and the cat ring now. You've done enough damage to these innocent people!**   
**Ladybug: Nice try, Hawk Moth, but we know who the bad guy is. Let's not reverse the roles here. Without you, none of these innocent victims would be transformed into villains. Hawk Moth, no matter how long it takes, we will find you, and YOU will hand us YOUR Miraculous! (jumps up and uses her yo-yo) Time to de-evilize! (uses her yo-yo to make Hawk Moth disappear by catching multiple akumas; Cat Noir and the others look at her, astonished)**

'WOW' echoes around the room. 

**Let me make this promise to you. No matter who wants to harm you, Ladybug and Cat Noir will do everything in our power to keep you safe! (opens her yo-yo, and a busload of purified butterflies come out; Marinette's parents and the students are thrilled)**  
 **Cat Noir: Wow. Whoever she is beneath that mask, I love that girl.**  
 **Hawk Moth: Agh! That's the problem with superheroes. They're too… heroic! Stoneheart, they're trying to take your loved one away from you. You must snatch their Miraculouses so they will be powerless against you!**  
 **Stoneheart: Okay, Hawk Moth.**  
 **Mylène: Help me!**  
 **Stoneheart: You'll never take Mylène from me! Come to me, my stone beings! (climbs up the Tower)**  
 **Cat Noir: We're surrounded! What do we do now? We can't attack him.**  
 **Ladybug: Yes, but we know where the akuma is.**  
 **Cat Noir: In his clenched fist. The one he's holding Mylène with. So…**  
 **Ladybug: So we know he's in love with her. That's it! We don't separate Stoneheart and Mylène: we bring them closer together! They're made for one another! It's just that they don't know it yet.**  
 **Cat Noir: Ugh. Not really following you, but guess I better trust you. Something tells me that this is how it's gonna be from here on out.**  
 **(Ladybug and Cat Noir go to the top of the Tower.)**  
 **Mylène: Help! I'm scared of heights!**  
 **Ladybug: Everything's gonna be alright!**  
 **Cat Noir: How are you planning to get them closer than they already are?**  
 **Ladybug: By using our powers! Lucky Charm! (a parachute appears) A parachute? What am I supposed to do with this?**  
 **Cat Noir: (gets thrown away by a stone being and screams) You sure you know what you're doing?**  
 **Ladybug: We'll find out soon enough! (uses her yo-yo to tie Stoneheart's hand) His hand! Get ready!**  
 **(She starts pulling his hand and Mylène kisses Stoneheart. Stoneheart lets go of her. Mylène grabs on to his finger. Cat Noir grabs the akumatized paper, and hits it up with his staff. Ladybug grabs the paper, breaking it.)**  
 **Ladybug: Home run! (the akuma flies away) No more evil-doing for you, little akuma. De-evilize— Huh?**  
 **(Ladybug sees Stoneheart turning back into Ivan, falling down from the Tower; jumps down to rescue them)**  
 **Ladybug: Cat Noir, take care of Ivan!**  
 **Cat Noir: Cataclysm! (uses his Cataclysm on the Eiffel Tower, making part of it fall. He slides on it and rescues Ivan. Ladybug rescues Mylène and captures the akuma.)**  
 **Ladybug: Gotcha! (pulls the parachute out, then releases the akuma, which turned into a normal butterfly) Bye-bye, little butterfly. Miraculous Ladybug! (throws the Lucky charm into the air, its energy turning everything back to normal; the stone beings are turned back into people)**  
 **Cat Noir: Whoa. Are you seeing what I'm seeing?**  
 **Ladybug: Yeah. It's beautiful and amazing. It's… uh… miraculous!**  
 **Hawk Moth: This is just the beginning, Ladybug. You and Cat Noir may have won this battle, but I will win the war. I will get your Miraculouses. I will get the absolute power! And then my secret dream will come true!**  
 **Ladybug: I think you two have things to talk about. Hm?**  
 **Ivan: Oh, uh… I… Uh…**  
 **Ladybug: Maybe it would help if you read the lyrics to Ivan's song. (gives the paper to Mylène)**  
 **Mylène: (reading the lyrics) Wow, it's really beautiful. It's a shame you can't hear them when you scream. I mean, when you sing.**  
 **Ivan: It was scary, wasn't it. Is that why you left? I'm sorry, I'll be gentle. (Mylène hugs Ivan)**  
 **Ladybug: Oh, they're so made for each other.**  
 **Cat Noir: Like us two. (his Miraculous beeps.)**  
 **Ladybug: Uh oh. You see that? Time to split. See you soon, Cat Noir.**  
 **Cat Noir: Can't wait, m’lady. (bows before he leaves)**

**Scene: Outside the school. Marinette and Alya are talking.**

**Alya: So, by the time I went to the Eiffel Tower, it was all over. I'm way bummed.**   
**Marinette: Don't worry. You'll get your scoop eventually.**   
**Alya: You're right. Next target: Ladybug, an exclusive interview!**   
**Marinette: Ooh. Sounds exciting.**   
**Alya: Oh, wait! Even better: finding out who's really under that mask.**   
**Marinette: Uh-huh. Good luck with that one.**

'Oh man, all this time directly next to me, but I keep searching.'groans Alya making the rest in the room laugh and Marinette pat her back in sympathy. 

**(Meanwhile, in the Agreste car, Gabriel is scolding Adrien via video.)**   
**Gabriel: You disobeyed me, Adrien. Take a look at that school.**   
**Adrien: Yes, Father. (He is feeling down)**   
**Gabriel: You will never, I say, never go back there again…**   
**Adrien: Father, no…(he is still feeling down then he is happy)**   
**Gabriel: Without your bodyguard. He will drop you off and pick you off every day. Nathalie has offered to organize you a new schedule. You'll be continuing your music, Chinese, and fencing classes and your photoshoots.**

'Holy shit, dude. How can you manage all that?' asks Kim Adrien, who states that he is used to it. 

**Adrien: Thank you, Nathalie. Thank you, Father! (thanks the both of them and he leaves the car)**

**Scene: Miss Bustier's classroom**

**Marinette: No, wait. (Marinette and Alya are going to sit on the seats behind Nino)**   
**Chloé: Uhh… You're in the wrong seat. Go on, get lost!**   
**Marinette: "All that is necessary for the triumph of evil, is that good people do nothing!"**   
**Chloé: What is that supposed to mean?**   
**Marinette: It means that I'm not putting up with your crud anymore, Chloé, and neither is anyone else around here, so take your attitude and go on, get lost! (all the other students laugh; Chloé takes Marinette's previous seat angrily)**   
**Alya: Good job!**   
**(Adrien enters the classroom and he waves at Marinette but she turns away from him and he is feeling down again.)**   
**Nino: Dude, you wanna make friends, right? Well, go talk to Marinette. You know, about the chewing gum.**   
**Adrien: But what should I say to her?**   
**Nino: Just be yourself.**

**Scene: Outside the school. It is raining.**

**(Marinette feels the rain with her hand)**   
**Adrien: Hey. (Marinette still ignores him; he opens his umbrella) I just wanted you to know that I was only trying to take the chewing gum off your seat. I swear. I've never been to school before. I've never had friends. It's all sort of new to me.**   
**(He hands her his umbrella, and they share brief eye contact through the exchange. Before the umbrella closes over Marinette's head, causing Adrien to laugh, resulting in Marinette smiling and laughing as well then he walks down the stairs.)**   
**Adrien: See you tomorrow.**   
**Marinette: Uh… see you to…mo… tomo… Haha! Whoa, why am I stammering?**   
**Tikki: Hey! I think I might have an idea! (is on Marinette's cheek)**   
**Plagg: First day of school and we already have two lovebirds.**   
**Adrien: Whatever. She's just a friend. Oh… a friend… (smiles and blushes then he enters the car and goes home)**

'Oho, just a friend?' asks Nino, but Adrien ignores him. 

**(Marinette grabs her bag and goes home. Master Wang Fu is watching them at the school entrance.)**   
**Wayzz: Excellent choice, Master.**   
**Wang Fu: Those two are made for each other!**

**'He already knew, way before you even got together.' says Alix while chuckling a little.**


	3. The Bubbler

'So what is the next episode, my friends?' asks an excited Kim, who was practically jumping in his seat. Mdm. Bustier looks at the name and says out loud: 'The Bubbler' Hearing this made Nino groan out loud: 'Can't we just skip this one?' Adrien chuckles at his best friends behaviour: 'No can do. Just think of it this way, the earlier we get it done, the faster you have it behind you.' Nino still groans but complies. 

**Scene: Marinette's room, Marinette Dupain-Cheng is sleeping and then is woken up by her cellphone.**

**Marinette: (wakes up) Huh? Happy birthday-- ow! (She jumps down the stairs and hits her chaise.) Happy birthday! (She gets on her computer and turns it on, revealing her desktop background to be a collage of Adrien Agreste's pictures.) Ah! Happy birthday, Adrien. (She makes kissing noises towards the screen.)**

Seeing this Marinette curls in on herself, trying to make herself look as small as possible, while Adrien blushes. The rest just chuckle. 

**Scene: Adrien's bathroom. Adrien is brushing his teeth.**

**Plagg: Happy birthday, Adrien! (Brings a piece of Camembert cheese wrapped with a red bow.)**

'You know that means he likes you. Plagg would never give his cheese to anyone.' says Tikki to Adrien, who asks in astonishment with wide eyes: 'Really?' Tikki laughs at that, but nods.  
  
**Adrien: (disgusted) Ugh, Plagg! Get that filthy piece of Camembert out of my face! (He plugs his nose)**  
 **Plagg: Huh? (He eats the cheese.) Mmm.**

**Scene: Dupain-Cheng House. Marinette is walking down the stairs with a gift in her hands while her mom is in the kitchen drinking tea.**

**Sabine: Marinette, don’t forget to clean your room after school today.**   
**Marinette: Mom! It’s Friday, and I’m already doing something with Alya.**   
**Sabine: Fine, I’ll go ahead and clean it, but don’t blame me if I come across any of your private stuff, like your e-mails, your diary--**

'We'll that's one way to get someone to clean their room.' says Alix while laughing. The rest follow along. 

**Marinette: (makes a nervous face) Okay! I’ll do it, I’ll do it. (She goes up to her mom, gives her a kiss, and starts to leave.)**   
**Sabine: Have a nice day, sweetie!**   
**Marinette: (as she closes the door) Happy birthday-- I mean, have a nice day!**   
**Sabine: (surprised face) Hm? (shrugs) Hm. (drinks)**

Nino laughs: 'I love how Mrs. Cheng doesn't even question Marinette.' 

**Scene: Agreste Mansion. Adrien is eating alone at a big dining table. He looks sad.**

**Nathalie: (walks in) Your schedule, Adrien. (She hands Adrien a tablet.)**   
**Adrien: (takes it) Thanks, Nathalie. (Nathalie starts to leave.) Hey, um, my father get back to you about my birthday party? (His face lights up.)**   
**Nathalie: Well, um-- He doesn't think would be a good idea.**

'You know what, from now on we're throwing you a birthday party at school each and every year.' Marinette says with determination, getting nods of agreement from every classmate and person except for Lila who scowls. 

**Adrien: (turns sad again and speaks softly) 'Course not.**   
**Nathalie: Happy birthday, Adrien. (She leaves.)**

Marinette grabs Adrien's hand and gives it a gentle squeeze, feeling Adrien squeeze back. 

**Scene: Outside of school. Adrien and Nino are talking. Meanwhile, Alya and Marinette are hiding nearby out of sight. Chloé and Sabrina are in the school but near enough to see what's happening.**

**Nino: (as he blows bubbles) Dude, seriously? Has your dad always been such a downer? You'd think he'd remember what it was like to be young and wanna party a little.**   
**Adrien: No, I'm pretty sure he was a downer back then too. Well, at least I tried.**

'I could actually believe that.' says Alya thoughtfully. 

**Nino: (wraps one arm around Adrien) It's your b-day, dude! Insist!**   
**Alya: (encouraging Marinette) You can do it, you can do it!**   
**Marinette: I can do it, I can do it!**   
**Nino: You know what, I'm gonna have a little convo with your pops.**   
**Adrien: Don't waste your time. He's not gonna change his mind.**   
**Marinette: (pops up to look at Adrien while he's not looking) I can't do it, I can't do it!**   
**Alya: (facepalms) Uh, no you don't, girl. You've been stalling all morning. Now's the time. (She pushes Marinette over to Adrien.)**   
**Marinette: Ah! (She stops right in front of Adrien.) Um, he-- Hey! (She is nervous as she holds her gift behind her back.)**   
**Adrien: (surprised) Hey.**   
**Chloé: (as she watches what's happening outside) Wait! Am I seeing what I think I'm seeing? Don't tell me it's Adrien's birthday?!**   
**Sabrina: (checks her tablet, is surprised, and makes excusing noises while smiling sheepishly.)**   
**Chloé: (facepalms) Ugh, do I have to do everything myself? Seriously, what are you good for? (She walks toward Adrien.)**

'Young lady, that is not how you talk to someone. As a matter of fact, you also seem to say a lot that Adrien is your best friend, but you can't even remember his own birthday.' Sabine scolds, making Chloé look down in shame. 

**Marinette: (nervously) I, uh, I wanted to, umm, gift you a make-– I mean, gift you a give I made-- I mean...**

'I don't remember ever getting a gift from you Mari....' Adrien says, while thinking to which Marinette says: 'You'll find out soon enough Adrien.' 

**Chloé: (she yawns while Marinette is talking and then shoves her away) Out of the way. (She acts sweet.) Happy birthday, Adrien! (She throws herself onto him and gives him a kiss on the cheek.) Mwah!**

'Ouch'

**Adrien: (surprised) Yeah, thanks Chlo.**   
**Marinette: (on the ground, to herself) Dummy.**   
**(Alya facepalms again.)**   
**Chloé: Did you get the gift I sent you?**   
**Adrien: Uh, no.**   
**Chloé: (pretending to be annoyed) What? Oh, those delivery guys. I bet it was too heavy so they had to go back and get another guy to help. Those slackers. (She wraps her arms around Adrien's shoulders again.) I'll make sure they get it to you by tonight. (She gives him another kiss on the cheek) Mwah! (She leaves, humming a happy tune to herself.)**   
**Nino: (chuckles and playfully punches Adrien's arm)**   
**Alya: (to Marinette, still hidden) Get back there! Don't be a pushover, literally!**   
**Marinette: (sounding defeated) Mmm. (Alya looks frustrated.)**   
**Sabrina: (to Chloé) What did you get him?**   
**Chloé: (mad) I didn't, you did. (She points at Sabrina and sounds really angry.) And it better be amazing, and it better not be late!**   
**Sabrina: (cowardly) Mhm. (She nods.)**   
**Chloé: (furiously) Ugh! (She leaves.)**   
**(Sabrina taps on her tablet quickly while looking scared and following Chloé.)**

The rest except for Lila and Sabrina give Chloé exasperated looks, who ignores them. 

**Alya: C'mon, you can do it.**   
**Marinette: (looking determined) Hm!**   
**(A limousine arrives.)**   
**Adrien: (to Nino) Gotta go. Photoshoot. (He gets into the limo and leaves.)**   
**Marinette: (to herself, next to Alya) Why can't I just mean what I say?**   
**Alya: Uh, say what you mean?**   
**Marinette: Exactly.**   
**Nino: (to himself) Looks like I've got some business to take care of with Adrien's old man.**

'The universe really ain't liking you, eh Marinette?' Lila thinks while laughing in her head at Marinette. 

**Scene: Outside Agreste Mansion. Marinette and Alya stand at the gate. Marinette tries to open the mailbox.**

**Marinette: This mailbox won't budge!**   
**Alya: Ring the doorbell. (She points to the doorbell.)**   
**Marinette: Are you kidding? What if Adrien answers the--**   
**(Alya presses rings the doorbell, and Marinette panics and screams. A hidden compartment on the wall opens and a camera appears.)**

'A little overkill, don't you think?' Luka asks Adrien, who says that it has always been like that and that his father is very protective. 

**Nathalie: Yes?**   
**Marinette: Um, hi. I'm in Adrien's class and I, uh-- (She shows the gift to the camera.) Heh, did I already say that? Umm... (She looks more nervous.) Heh... (She smiles awkwardly.)**   
**Nathalie: Put it in the box.**   
**(The mailbox opens.)**   
**Marinette: Uh. (She puts the gift in the mailbox.) Thank you! (The camera retreats and wall compartment closes. Marinette is excited.) Oh! I hope he likes it!**   
**Alya: You signed the note, right? (Marinette makes a surprised face.) Ah, girl, girl, girl.**   
**Marinette: (groans)**

The rest laugh at Marinettes antics. 

**Scene: Agreste Mansion. Nathalie enters her office with Marinette's gift in her hands and puts it on her desk while sitting down.**

**Gabriel: (from intercom) Who was that, Nathalie?**   
**Nathalie: A friend of Adrien's. She was delivering a gift for his birthday.**   
**Gabriel: Did you remember to buy him a present from me?**   
**Nathalie: (surprised) Uh-uh, but you didn't ask me to.**   
**Gabriel: (angrily) Of course I did!**   
**Nathalie: Yes, Mr. Agreste. I-I'll take care of it.**   
**Gabriel: Good. (disconnects)**   
**Nathalie: (covers her mouth, in fear) Uh. (She looks despaired, then her face lights up and she takes Marinette's gift.) Ah.**

'Please tell me she didn't.' Adrien thinks to himself with horror. 

**(The doorbell rings and she composes herself.) Yes?**   
**Nino: (from the camera outside) Uh, hi.**

**Scene: Inside Agreste Mansion. Nino and Nathalie are standing in the foyer, waiting.**

**Nathalie: He'll be here in a minute.**   
**Gabriel: (as he enters) Adrien's not home yet.**   
**Nino: Uh, I was coming to see you, du-sir.**   
**Gabriel: Me?**   
**Nino: Yeah, that right. Look, I know you don't want Adrien to have a party, but it's his birthday, dude-I mean, sir. It's all he wants.**

'Nice save there Nino.' Ivan tells Nino.

**Gabriel: No. (He raises his palm.) That's final.**   
**Nino: That's messed up. (Adrien enters without anyone noticing.) He never screws up in class, he always does whatever you tell him: photoshoots, fencing, Chinese, piano--**

'That is too much on a child. How can you get any proper rest if you have to do so much? Not to forget that any normal child should grow up having fun and being a child, not having to work.' asks Tom enraged, the adults in nodding along in agreement. 

**Adrien: Nino? You're here.**   
**Nino: (to Adrien) Anything for my best bud. (To Mr. Agreste.) Show some awesomeness, du-I mean, sir, please. (Mr. Agreste looks at him angrily.)**   
**Adrien: Forget it, Nino. Really, it's fine.**   
**Gabriel: Listen, young man. I decide what's best for my son. In fact, I've just decided that you're a bad influence and you're not welcome in my house ever again. Leave now!**   
**Adrien: Father, he was just trying to do something cool for me. (Mr. Agreste leaves.)**   
**Nathalie: (steps in front of them) Goodbye.**   
**(Nino starts to leave, but Adrien catches him outside the front doors.)**   
**Adrien: Nino, wait! I'm sorry. My father--he's pretty stubborn. It's just best to stay out of his way.**   
**(Nino becomes furious to learn that Adrien's father is colder.)**   
**Nino: It's not fair, Adrien. Harsh, not cool. (Nino crosses his arms and leaves, leaving Adrien looking sad.)**   
**Adrien: Thanks anyway, Nino.**

**Scene: The Place des Vosges. Nino is sitting on a bench, looking angry. He starts blowing bubbles with his bubble wand.**

**Kid: But, Daddy, please! (A father takes his son by the hand.)**   
**Kid's Father: No, it's not playtime. You've got your chores to do. (Kid complains.)**   
**Nino: (angrily) Ugh. Adults ruin everything all the time.**

'Nothing against the adults in this room, obviously.' Nino says quickly. 

**Scene: Hawk Moth's lair. His window screen opens.**

**Hawk Moth: Desperate to help his friend, but feeling powerless. How frustrating! It won't be long before frustration turns to anger! (He takes a butterfly into his hand and black particles start to flow into it. It turns into an akuma.) Fly away, my little akuma, and evilize him. (The akuma flies out into Paris.)**

**Scene: The Place des Vosges. Nino is blowing bubbles.**

**(The akuma flies in and is absorbed into Nino's bubble wand. Nino looks up with an angry face and a glowing pink butterfly symbol.)**   
**Hawk Moth: (speaks from his lair. He, too, has the same pink symbol in front of his face.) Hawk Moth is my name and Bubbler is now yours. I will help you with these horrid adults and all you have to do in return is help me get something from Ladybug and Cat Noir.**   
**Nino: Yes, Hawk Moth. (Nino stands up and purple-black smoke is released from the bubble wand and covers his body.)**

'WHAT THE HELL IS THAT? HAWKMOTH WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT? WHAT HAVE I DONE TO DESERVE THIS? I LOOK WORSE THAN A FREAKING CLOWN!!!I LOOK LIKE A FREAKING KIDS TOY!!!' Nino yells in shock, while the rest chuckle. 

**(Cut to a rooftop, where the Bubbler flies in and crouches.)**   
**Bubbler: No more adults means total freedom! This is SOOO sweet! Off the hook! (He takes out his bubble sword and flies over Paris, leaving a trail of purple bubbles behind him.)**   
**(The bubbles start capturing adults, then turning green and flying away while citizens scream.)**   
**Woman: Help!**   
**Man: Look out!**   
**Children: (crying)**   
**Hawk Moth: (from his lair) Perfect.**

'Shouldn't Hawkmoth have been captured then aswell, I mean he is an adult.' asks Kim cautiosly, making Max answer: 'There is a high chance that should have happened, but maybe he wasn't affected by this, due to him being in his lair.'

**Scene: Dupain-Cheng House. Marinette is eating lunch.**

**Marinette: (to herself) Adrien must have gotten his gift by now. (Her mom opens the window.)**   
**Sabine: What's that you said?**   
**Marinette: (looks surprised) Um, I can't wait to get back to school this afternoon, hehe.**   
**(Her mother chuckles and then a purple bubble flies in through the window and captures her. Marinette looks scared. Sabine starts screaming.)**   
**Marinette: Mom! MOM! (She sees her father also in a bubble.) Dad? Dad!**   
**Tikki: Your parents! Hawk Moth must've released another akuma.**   
**Marinette: I've got to find his newest villain ASAP.**

**[Transformation Sequence]**   
**Marinette: Tikki, spots on! (looks unhappy; Marinette transforms into Ladybug.)**

  
**(Cut to The Bubbler on a rooftop.)**   
**Bubbler: And now, party time! (Kids cry.)**   
**(Ladybug runs out of the bakery. Purple bubbles appear in the sky, broadcasting a message from the Bubbler.)**   
**Bubbler: Today is your lucky day, little dudes. The adults have taken the day off, so make the most of it. No chores, no homework, no more nagging, just fun, fun, fun, fun. This is the Bubbler's gift to you.**   
**Ladybug: (to the kids) Don't worry, your parents will come back. I'll see to it. (to the teenager) You take care of them in the meantime. (runs off)**   
**Kids and Teen: (cheering) Yay! Go, Ladybug!**

The rest except for Lila cheer aswell. 

**Scene: Agreste Mansion. Adrien eats lunch alone in the mansion's dining room.**

**(Adrien finishes his meal and gets up.)**   
**Adrien: (sarcastic) Wow. That was a birthday lunch break to remember. Yay!**

'Poor Adrien.' Juleka says quietly, Rose nodding in agreement. 

**(He walks into the foyer and stops.) Nathalie? Father? (He shrugs sadly, then walks outside to a crowd of his classmates cheering.)**   
**Teenagers: Yay! Woo! Happy birthday!**   
**Bubbler: (standing on top of a bubble) Hey, hey, hey, birthday boy. Guess what? Daddy's gone. While the cat's away, the mice will play. (Adrien looks at the Bubbler with a strange expression until he realizes who he is.)**   
**Adrien: Nino?!**

'Alright let me get this straight. You guys can tell who the akuma is in a matter of seconds, but you can't tell who you guys are under the masks.' Alya says getting sheepish looks from Adrien and Marinette. 

**Bubbler: The Bubbler's brought all yo homies together for one single-sole purpose, to ce-le-brate!**   
**Teenagers: YEAH! (The Bubbler jumps down from the bubble into a DJ booth)**   
**Bubbler: Let's get this party started!**   
**(Everyone cheers. The Bubbler plays party music, and people start to dance. Adrien looks surprised and runs back into his house.)**   
**Bubbler: Come on, everybody, I brought you here to party! (Pan over the teens dancing, but looking sad.) So dance or you'll join the adults up in the sky! Hahahahahahahaha! (Fireworks are shot.)**   
**Hawk Moth: (from his lair) It won't be long before Ladybug and Cat Noir show up to meet their doom! Mwahahahahahahaha!**

**Scene: Adrien's room. Adrien looks at his ring. Plagg climbs up to his shoulder.**

**Plagg: What's your problem? Relax! You're getting the party you've always wanted.**   
**Adrien: But Nino's been akumatized! I've gotta help him!**   
**Plagg: You may never get this chance again! C'mon, let's have a little fun while your father's away! Then we'll save Nino, trap his akuma, and all will be good.**

'PLAGG!!!' Tikki and Master Fu yell dissaprovingly, making Plagg say: 'I'm sorry ok? I just wanted Adrien to be happy.' 

**(Adrien turns and looks sad.)**   
**Adrien: Okay, you're right. This might be the first day in my life that I actually get to do what I want for once.**

**Scene: Rooftops. Ladybug is running towards the fireworks.**

**Ladybug: (to herself) It's you and me, Bubbler. (Cut to the Agreste Mansion. Everyone is dancing and Adrien is enjoying himself.)**   
**Adrien: Yeah! (walks over to a sad-looking Rose) Hey, nice party, I guess, since it's my first one.**   
**(Rose smiles and gives him two thumbs up, then keeps dancing and looking sad. Adrien turns around and sees everyone dancing but with a grim expression.)**

'I should have noticed that.' Adrien says quietly, making Marinette tell him: 'It's ok, these things happen.'

**(Cut to Chloé motioning Sabrina to do something near the DJ booth.)**   
**Sabrina: (frightened) I'm requesting a slow dance.**   
**Bubbler: It's a bit early for that, isn't it?**   
**Chloé: Ugh. (She shoves Sabrina down and puts on an innocent face.) It's for Adrien. His first slow dance. Mm? (makes a sweet face)**   
**Bubbler: OH! You know it, girl. (He changes the music to a slow dance. People pair up and keep dancing and looking sad. Chloé walks up to Adrien.)**

'Nino!' Alya says exaaperated at her boyfriend.  
'I thought you were my friend.' Adriene asks clearly mortified. 

**Adrien: Is it me, or does everyone seem a bit weird?**   
**Chloé: Forget about them, let's go dance! C'mon! (Cut to the balcony. Ladybug watches the Bubbler going to change a record and at Chloé and Adrien dancing. Chloé tries to kiss him, but Adrien looks uncomfortable. Ladybug looks aghast.)**   
**Ladybug: There is no way this is happening. Lucky Charm!**

'Jealous M'Lady?' Adrien asks Marinette quietly, who blushes and looks away. 

**(The Lucky Charm superpower gives her a record.) A record?**   
**(Ladybug looks out and her thinking vision shows her the empty record spot in the DJ mixer, the volume modifier and a ledge on the building across the street. Ladybug chuckles, then throws the record. It hits the ledge, bounces over to the DJ booth, hits the volume all the way up, lands on the empty spot and begins to play dance music again. Everyone breaks their pairs and keeps dancing. Adrien moves away from Chloé. The Bubbler realizes that the music changed.)**   
**Bubbler: Dude! Who just hijacked my mix?**   
**Ladybug: Yours truly. (Ladybug's alarm sounds.) Better bug out quick before I change back to normal. (jumps out of the balcony to the outside of Agreste Mansion.) Spots off.**   
**(She changes back to normal. Tikki comes out of the earrings and lands on her hands.)**   
**Tikki: Marinette!**   
**Marinette: It was an emergency.**   
**Tikki: Yeah, if by emergency, you mean jealousy. You know what happens once you use your Lucky Charm. You only have minutes before-–**   
**Marinette: I turn back, I know. But I figured, the Bubbler, he's not going anywhere, we have time to get you some food to get your energy back up. Then, we'll get right back out there, I promise.**

'I should have defeated him from the start.' Marinette says apologetic. 

**(She puts Tikki in her purse, enters the party and starts looking around. She heads to the food table, grabs some cookies, and puts them in her purse for Tikki.)**

'So that's why you put those cookies in there.' Alya exclaims. 

**Marinette: I've got to find a place where I can transform, fast.**   
**Alya: Where have you been, girl? I was so scared something had happened to you.**   
**Marinette: Me too! (they hug)**   
**Alya: I'm sure Ladybug and Cat Noir will show up in a minute to save us all. They never failed us. Meanwhile, come with me, I've got something for you.**   
**Marinette: Uh, there's something I've got to do first.**   
**Alya: It's about Adrien.**   
**Marinette: Okay.**

'Mention Adrien and everything else is forgotten.'   
Alya laughs. 

**Tikki: (urgent) Marinette, the Bubbler.**   
**Marinette: Okay, okay, in a sec.**   
**(she runs after Alya. Cut to Nathalie Sancoeur's office. Alya and Marinette sneak in. They see Marinette's gift on Nathalie's desk.)**   
**Alya: Look! Now you can sign your gift. (Marinette gasps)**   
**Marinette: Ah, yes!**   
**(Cut back outside. Ivan is not dancing, and the Bubbler confronts him.)**   
**Bubbler: Hey, you. Why aren't you having fun?**   
**Ivan: None of your business.**   
**Bubbler: Then I'm going to make it my business. (He chuckles and takes out his bubble sword.)**   
**(Cut back to Nathalie's office. Marinette is signing a post-it.)**   
**Marinette: "Love, Marinette". There. (She sticks it to the present and gives the present a kiss.)**   
**Tikki: Right, we're good. Spots on, Marinette.**   
**Marinette: I can't do it now, Alya's here.**   
**Alya: What'd you say?**

'So close.' groans Alya. 

**Marinette: Go ahead! I'll meet you in the yard.**   
**(Alya leaves and Marinette lets out a sigh of relief. Behind her, Ivan can be seen in a green bubble through the window)**   
**Marinette: No! You were right, Tikki, I never should've waited this long.**   
**(Cut back to outside. Adrien is on top of the DJ booth and has a mike)**   
**Adrien: Hey, Paris, how you doing?**   
**(He raises the mike in excitement, but the people don't respond. The Bubbler, behind Adrien, threatens everyone with his bubble sword, and they cheer. Adrien jumps out and Ladybug can be seen on the roof.)**   
**Adrien: Ladybug?**   
**(Ladybug throws her yo-yo. It hits the power strip and unplugs everything. Ladybug retracts her yo-yo.)**   
**Ladybug: Sorry, Bubbler, but the party is over.**   
**Bubbler: Why you gotta be like that?**   
**Ladybug: You made all the adults disappear, that's why! And now you're imprisoning anyone who isn't having fun. (Adrien runs into his house.)**   
**Bubbler: You will not bust up my party! (He takes out his bubble sword and casts two bubbles at her, which she deflects. The crowd scatters. Cut to Adrien in his room.)**   
**Adrien: I think I've been a complete idiot.**

'You not only were.You still are.' Kagami tells him. 

**[Transformation Sequence]**   
**Adrien: Plagg, claws out! (Adrien transforms into Cat Noir)**   
**(Cut to Ladybug and The Bubbler fighting. Ladybug throws her yo-yo at one of his bubbles, but it just bounces back toward her. Cat Noir enters and hits the yo-yo with his staff, and the yo-yo goes up in the air)**   
**Cat Noir: Looks like I made it just in time.**   
**Ladybug: I had it under control, (the yo-yo falls on Cat Noir’s head), but thanks.**   
**Hawk Moth: (from his lair; to The Bubbler) Get the Miraculouses. I want those powers, NOW!**

'Whoo, desperate much.' Alix scoffs. 

**(The Bubbler throws a stream of small red bubbles to Ladybug and Cat Noir, and they fight them. The Bubbler snaps his fingers, and the bubbles turn green and start circling around them, some sticking to them until they are both captured in one big bubble. Ladybug struggles against the bubble as the Bubbler laughs.)**  
 **Bubbler: Give me your Miraculouses before you run out of air.**  
 **Ladybug: Dream on, Bubbler.**  
 **Bubbler: Total party poopers, just like adults.**  
 **Ladybug: Kids need adults.**  
 **Bubbler: False! Kids need freedom, fun, let loose and live it up. Adults are controlling and bossy.**  
 **Ladybug: But adults keep children safe and protected. They care for their kids, they love them!**  
 **Cat Noir: (talking to himself) Most adults do anyhow**. 

'I should have heard that.' Marinette says quietly. 

**(Cat Noir is talking about his civilian self's father Gabriel) (to The Bubbler) You must bring the adults back!**   
**Bubbler: Nope, never. Know what, since you care so much about these adults, why don't you go float with them for a while? (He runs at them and kicks the bubble high up into the sky. Ladybug and Cat Noir scream and the teenagers gasp.)**   
**Hawk Moth: (from his lair; to The Bubbler) What do you think you're doing Bubbler?! You're supposed to seize their Miraculouses!**

The rest just laugh. 

**Scene: Green bubble up in the sky. Ladybug and Cat Noir are trying to burst the bubble.**

**Ladybug: Use your Cataclysm!**   
**Cat Noir: Couldn't you have said that five hundred feet ago?**

'Couldn't you have thought about it yourself.' asked Max. 

**Ladybug: We can't stay stuck in this bubble together forever. (Cat Noir smirks, Ladybug facepalms)**

'Adrien!' 

**Cat Noir: Cataclysm! (He touches the bubble and it bursts. They start falling)**   
**Ladybug: Should we see if you land on your feet this time?**   
**Cat Noir: No, thanks!**   
**Ladybug: Your stick, there! (She points to the Eiffel Tower)**   
**Cat Noir: Got it! (He throws his staff so hard it gets stuck in the Eiffel Tower. Ladybug takes his hand.)**   
**Ladybug: Hang on! (She throws her yo-yo. It catches around the Cat Noir's staff, and they swing and land safely.)**

'That shouldn't be possible. That went against all laws of physics.' Max says to which Marinette and Adrien shrug. 'Magic.' Is all they say. 

**Cat Noir: Good thing cats aren't afraid of heights.**   
**Ladybug: We've got to get to his bubble sword, that's got to be where the akuma is. (Cat Noir's ring alert sounds.)**   
**Cat Noir: Better hurry.**

**Scene: Agreste Mansion front. The Bubbler tries to get the party going again.**

**Bubbler: Where is everybody? Get out here and party!**   
**Ladybug: Sorry to burst your bubble.**   
**Alya: (from the crowd) Ladybug! (All the teens start to cheer her on.)**   
**Ladybug: No one wants to party with you anymore, Bubbler.**   
**Bubbler: What's wrong with all you guys!? Why you gotta be such haters!? (He grunts, takes out his bubble sword and captures all the teens in bubbles.)**   
**Ladybug and Cat Noir: NOOO!**   
**Bubbler: Outer space is the next stop for your precious peeps, and they're never coming back!**   
**(The Bubbler jumps from roof to roof and Ladybug and Cat Noir pursue him. The Bubbler flies to the Eiffel Tower. Ladybug and Cat Noir start climbing it while he throws explosive bubbles at them. Cat Noir's ring alert sounds again. His icon shows that he is very close to switching back.)**   
**Cat Noir: I'm gonna switch back soon, hurry.**   
**Ladybug: Lucky Charm! (The Lucky Charm superpower gives her a big wrench)**

'Does it just give you random things Marinette?' asks Mylene Marinette who nods: 'It does, but they always end up being really helpful so I'm not complaining.'

**Cat Noir: Your... plumbing skill is gonna help us out? (Ladybug shrugs and The Bubbler throws more explosive bubbles at Cat Noir. He dodges them, ending up atop a beam.)**   
**Cat Noir: Could use a little work! Is that all you got? (Ladybug begins thinking and her thinking vision shows her a vent, a vent pipe, the screw connecting them, and the wrench)**   
**Ladybug: Got it! (She runs towards the pipe while Cat Noir is still dodging bubbles. She loosens the screw and the pipe comes off. It goes up to where Cat Noir is standing.) Cat Noir, cover me! (Cat Noir takes the pipe)**   
**Cat Noir: Go on! (The Bubbler throws more bubbles at him, but the air flowing from the pipe deflects them. The Bubbler raises his bubble sword once again, but Ladybug throws her yo-yo and snatches the sword, bringing it to her. She breaks the sword in half with her knees. The akuma flies out of the sword.)**   
**Ladybug: Get out of there, you nasty bug. No more evil-doing for you, little akuma. (She opens her yo-yo and it glows pink.) Time to de-evilize! (She swings it around, captures the akuma and closes it.) Gotcha! (She opens the yo-yo again and the akuma is purified.) Bye-bye, little butterfly. Miraculous Ladybug! (She throws the wrench up in the sky, and the Miraculous cleansing light returns every adult to safety. The Bubbler falls on his knees, the black smoke covers him and he turns back to Nino.)**   
**Nino: Who? Dude.(Ladybug and Cat Noir bump their fists)**   
**Ladybug and Cat Noir: Pound it!**

'Pound it!' The duo do this in real life as well. 

**Scene: Hawk Moth's lair**

**Hawk Moth: You can't run forever Ladybug and when I catch you, I will crush you! I will DESTROY YOU BOTH! (His window screen closes)**

**Scene: Nathalie Sancoeur's Office.**

**Gabriel: (on the intercom) Nathalie? Did my son like his gift?**   
**Nathalie: Actually, I was going to check right away sir.**   
**Gabriel: Good. (He disconnects)**   
**Nathalie: (She despairs, looks around, and takes Marinette's gift. She sighs, and crumples and throws Marinette's post-it note in the garbage. She goes to the dining room where Adrien is eating.) A birthday present, from your father.**   
**Adrien: Thank you. I mean, please say thank you to my father for me. (Nathalie nods. Adrien looks happily at the gift.)**

'No way. Marinette why didn't you tell me?' Adrien asks to which Marinette answers: 'You'll see.'

**Scene: Outside school.**

**Chloé: (Screaming at Sabrina) What do you mean not for a week?!**   
**Sabrina: (scared) There were no adults yesterday to deliver it.**   
**Chloé: So what? Ridiculous, utterly ridiculous! (She storms inside, followed by Sabrina.)**   
**Alya: (to Marinette) Ha ha! Serves Chloé right.**   
**Adrien: Hey girls! (He gets out of the limousine, wearing a scarf)**   
**Marinette: (to Alya) Hey, that's my scarf! He's wearing my scarf.**   
**Adrien: (to Nino) Hey, dude.**   
**Alya: Yo, nice scarf, Adrien. Off the chain.**   
**Adrien: Yeah, can you believe my dad got this for me? (Marinette looks surprised) He's so awesome. He's been giving me the same lame pen for three years in a row.**

'Did you just say your birthday present were pens?' asks Sabine dangerously, while plotting Gabriel Agrestes murder. 

**Nino: Wow, I guess anyone can change. Adults can be cool when you least expect it.**   
**Adrien: Speaking of adults, I know my father said you were a bad influence, but--**   
**Nino: We're good, Adrien, don't sweat it. We're buds. Always and forever.**   
**Alya: (to Marinette) You gotta tell him you were the one who knitted the scarf.**   
**Marinette: But he seems so happy about his dad. I don't want to spoil it for him.**   
**Alya: Aw, Marinette. (They hug.) You're amazing, girl. You know that, right? And someday Adrien will figure it out too. Promise. (the bell rings and everyone walks in.)**

'I already did figure it out Alya.' Adrien tells Alya, while looking at Marinette with pure adoration. 


	4. Mr. Pigeon

'Alright, what's the next episode?' asked Kim excitedly to which Alix answers: : 'Uhhh... Mr. Pigeon.' 'Oh boy!' Marinette and Adrien say at the same time, making them laugh. 

**Scene: Miss Bustier's classroom. Mr. Damocles is addressing the class.**

**Mr. Damocles: You only have one day to work on your fashion piece, and it must be your own design. In ten hours your fittest presentation will be judged by none other than the great fashion designer Gabriel Agreste, the father of our very own student Adrien Agreste. In fact, Adrien will model the winning design in his next photoshoot. And now, to announce this year's theme: derby hats.**   
**Marinette: Derby hats? (Chloé looks at them and makes a thumbs-down gesture.)**

'Was that supposed to be intimidating?' asks a confues Kagami. Luka shrugs next to her and looks questionably at Chloé. 

**Scene: Collège Françoise Dupont. Marinette paces in a hall, looking at her sketchbook and talking to Alya.**

**Marinette: Derby hat, derby hat, derby hat, derby hat...! I don’t have any derby hat designs. I’ve got top hats, caps, even two-horned hats! Need a beret? I’m your girl. A sombrero? No problem-o. But a derby?! You know what? It won’t even matter, 'cause I’ll probably make a total fool of myself at the event, most likely trip over my stupid derby and collapse on Mr. Agreste; give him a full-blown concussion and Adrien will hate me! I'll never be a world-renowned fashion designer. MY LIFE IS OVER!**

'Girl, you overreact way too much.' says Alya to Marinette who blushes in emberassment.   
Meanwhile the rest laugh at the little cartoons that appeared, while Marinette was overreacting.   
  
**Alya: All this over a derby hat? Let me see your sketchpad, girl. There must be something in here.**  
 **Marinette: Forget it, I’m a disaster zone. I’ll probably mess everything up in the end. (Adrien walks over.)**  
 **Adrien: Wow, Alya, (Marinette panics and hides behind the bench)**

'That should not have been possible.' Max says.  
Adrien on the other hand tells himself: 'How did I not notice that? How did i not see you practically jump over the bench backwards?'

**those are some awesome designs. I didn’t know you had such mad skills.**   
**Alya: Uh, thanks Adrien, but I can’t take the credit. These sick designs belong to Marinette. (Marinette gives a weak, embarrassed wave.) Off the chain, right?**   
**Adrien: You're super talented, Marinette. You seriously have a good chance of winning.**   
**Marinette: Well, um, yeah! I... like-- um, designs that-- um, (Alya makes motions to Marinette, who tries to interpret them.) go... upwards? Um, while stopping... I mean, uh-- uh, um, thanks?**

'Yeah, that took me a while to figure out.' Adrien tells everyone else, while the rest laugh at Marinette. 

**Adrien: Sure, and uh-- good luck. Maybe I’ll be wearing your derby at father’s next photoshoot. (Adrien leaves.)**   
**Alya: Girl, you gotta get a grip next time. But did you hear? Adrien thinks you’re good enough to win! (They cheer.)**   
**Sabrina: Did you hear how impressed Adrien was with Marinette's desi--**   
**Chloé: Of course I heard! Her? Win the contest? As if. When Adrien sees my design he'll convince his father to award me the winner. Hm!**   
**Sabrina: I'm sure he will, Chloé. You’re a born champion. Your design will blow everyone else's out of the water!**   
**Chloé: Yeah, it will. As soon as I can get my hands on the sketchpad!**

Juleka then exclaims, while glaring at Chloé: 'I thought you said that Adrien would be imoressed by your own design, so why steal Marinette's? Are you admitting that she is a better designer than you Chloé?' Chloé just ignores her.

**(back at the bench; checking her phone) Only have nine hours until show time.**   
**Marinette: Yikes! I'm off to my secret garden of inspiration. I’ll see you later. (She runs into a wall.) AH! I'm okay. I'm okay, I'm okay. (Marinette almost runs into another wall, then screams. Alya chuckles.)**

Seeing their daughter run into a wall, makes Marinette's parents smile fondly. 

**Scene: Hawk Moth’s lair. Hawk Moth talks to himself as his window opens.**

**Hawk Moth: The time has come for us to find our next victim, my wicked little akumas. And to prey upon Ladybug and Cat Noir. Their Miraculouses must be mine!**

'Does he just like stand there all day and wait for an oportunity? Cause up until now, I've only seen him do that.' questions Ivan, making the rest crack up. 

**Scene: Trocadéro. Marinette is trying to get inspired to draw some designs. She draws something and then rips the paper out.**

**Marinette: Geez, it’s hard to be creative under pressure.**   
**Tikki: Marinette, you save the world under pressure. I think designing a hat should be a piece of cake!**   
**Marinette: Hm, a cake derby hat.**

'You could have taken that one bugaboo.' whines Adrien.

**Stylish and tasty. (They chuckle. Marinette keeps drawing new designs and ripping them out. After a while, she gets tired and looks up. A man walking like a bird sits down on a bench ahead of her. He takes out a brown paper bag and blows a bird call. A cluster of pigeons approaches. Marinette dodges one.)**  
 **Xavier: (throwing food for the pigeons) Well, happy day, happy day! Splendid is the afternoon day. Ah, Edgar, you fancy one. Fantastic, dazzling performance. (A police officer approaches him.)**  
 **Roger: Scram, you winged rats! How many times do you need to be told, Mr. Ramier? No! FEEDING! The pigeons! It’s strictly forbidden. If everyone feeds them, they’ll leave their waste everywhere!**  
 **Xavier: But, who’s going to feed my poor pigeons?**  
 **Roger: All the park keepers know about you, Mr. Ramier. You’re banned from every park in Paris. Leave now or I’ll call the authorities. Oh, wait. I’m the authorities. GET OUT! (Mr. Ramier walks away sadly.)**

'I admit that was a bit harsh of papa.' says Sabrina. 

**Marinette: Sheesh, I almost feel sorry for that man.**   
**Tikki: What a unique character! He was like, a human bird. All he needed was a feather jacket to complete the look.**   
**Marinette: A feather jacket, hmm. Nice thinking, Tikki. (She starts drawing again.)**

'Tikki, how could you?' Adrien whines again. 

**Scene: Seine. Xavier sadly sits down on a bench.**

**Hawk Moth: Poor Mr. Ramier, (scene switches to Hawk Moth's lair with the window opening) the feeling of injustice, such easy prey for my akuma. (He takes a butterfly in his hand and converts it into an akuma.) Fly away, my little akuma, and evilize him! (The akuma flies to Mr. Ramier and infects his bird call.) Mr. Pigeon, I’m Hawk Moth. Neither this police officer, nor any other of the park keepers, should stop you from taking care of your friends. What would Paris be without pigeons? What would pigeons be without you?**

'We'd be much better, withouth them. Thank you very much.' says Max. 

**(Xavier chuckles, and is transformed into Mr. Pigeon, who flaps his arms, makes pigeon noises, and runs off.)**

Suddenly the whole room bursts into laughter. 

**(Cut to Chloé secretly watching Marinette as she is drawing. She signals Sabrina, who sneaks behind Marinette, to take a picture of the design from her sketchpad.)**   
**Marinette: (sketching) Yes! (She holds up a drawing of her finished design, which Sabrina snaps a photo of.)**   
**Tikki: Now that’s a derby!**   
**Marinette: Thanks, Tikki.**   
**Sabrina: (showing the picture on her phone to Chloé) We're so awesome.**   
**Chloé: (coldly) We? (Chloé snatches the phone.)**   
**Sabrina: (with a small hurt look) Oh right, sorry! You're so awesome, Chloé. When are we-- uh, you, going to make the hat?**

'Young lady, you do not treat someone like that.' says Sabine angrily at the girls poor manners. 

**Chloé: And ruin these nails? Of course not. Daddy’ll pay someone to do it. (She walks off. Sabrina follows her.)**

'You didn't even make it yourself.' yells Alix exasperated. 

**Scene: Bakery. Marinette is in her room, working on her hat.**

**(When the hat is almost finished, Marinette seems to realize something is missing. She looks under her desk.)**   
**Tikki: What are you looking for?**   
**Marinette: A feather! I forgot to pick up a pigeon feather for the hat! It has to have a feather!**

'You could have used an artificial one.' Adrien chirps in, getting funny looks from the rest, except for Marinette and Alya.

( **Marinette runs back to the Trocadéro. The pigeons scatter, dropping feathers.)**  
 **Marinette: (picking up a feather) Yes!**  
 **(As she leaves, she accidentally runs into Roger.)**  
 **Marinette: Uh, sorry mister officer, sir. (She leaves.)**  
 **(As Roger walks away, a swarm of pigeons descends on him and attacks him. He cries out.)**

**Scene: Streets of Paris. Marinette is on the bus, presumably returning home, but the bus is not moving.**

**Marinette: (impatiently) Come on! Can’t we go any faster?**   
**Bus driver: Sorry folks, we have a situation here. (Cars are being held up by a cluster of pigeons.) You’ll need to get off the bus now.**   
**Marinette: (startled by pigeons) Ah! Uh, this is weird.**   
**(As Marinette gets off the bus, she sees the streets littered with pigeons. She walks down the street and sees a bunch of people gathered near a screen.)**   
**Nadja: (from screen) Pigeons have taken over Paris. This is just one of the many alarming situations giving authorities cause for major concern. (She touches her earpiece.) Yes, I’ve just been told that someone named "Mr. Pigeon" is making an announcement.**   
**Mr. Pigeon: (from screen) Oh, dreary day, poor Parisians. (pigeon noises) Sorry to ruffle your feathers, but Paris now belongs to the pigeons! Flap flap! (pigeon noises)**   
**(Marinette runs down to a subway entrance to transform.)**   
**Marinette: Paris needs us!**

**[Transformation Sequence]**   
**Marinette: Tikki, spots on! Yeah! (Marinette transforms into Ladybug.)**

**Scene: Rooftops. Ladybug is jumping from roof to roof looking for Mr. Pigeon.**

**(Ladybug sees airplane shapes made out of pigeons flying through the sky.)**

'I mean, I've seen some weird things in my life, but that might just be the weirdest. ' 

  
**Ladybug: Now this is weirder than weird.**   
**Cat Noir: (from a ledge above her) Birds of a feather, flock together. (sneezes and falls down to where Ladybug is) I’m allergic to feathers. (sneezes again)**

'Well that's helpful.' Alix sarcastically says.   
'Aaaaaaaahhh, I should've noticed that.' groans out Marinette, while Alya sympathetically pats her back. 

**Ladybug: That's helpful.**   
**Cat Noir: Tell me about it. (almost sneezes, but stops himself) These birds are only part of the problem. The park keepers in Paris are vanishing without a trace.**   
**Ladybug: What? We have to track down Mr. Pigeon ASAP.**   
**Cat Noir: Where are we gonna find him?**   
**Ladybug: Hmm, I don't know where we can find him, but I do know where he can find us.**

**Scene: Place des Vosges. Cat Noir is wearing a park ranger cap and pretending to be a park ranger, while Ladybug hides behind a tree nearby.**

**Cat Noir: (starts to whistle "La Marseillaise" and then starts to dance)**

'Dude what even are you doing?' Nino asks while laughing with the rest of the people in the room. 

**Ladybug: Act natural or he'll never show up!**   
**Cat Noir: What do you mean? I am acting natural. (A pigeon watches him and flies back to Mr. Pigeon.)**   
**Mr. Pigeon: (to pigeon) Ladybug and Cat Noir? Job well done, buddy-boy. Pigeons will reign supreme! Power to the pigeons! (He jumps off his ledge, and the pigeons form a platform to carry him off.)**   
**(Back in the park, Ladybug and Cat Noir are still waiting.)**   
**Ladybug: Where is he? He should've been here by now.**   
**(Pigeons start flying overhead. Cat Noir sneezes. A bunch of pigeons form a big ball and start carrying Cat Noir away.)**   
**Ladybug: What the- (Ladybug runs after them.)**   
**(The pigeons reach the roof of the Le Grand Paris hotel and drop Cat Noir off. Cat Noir sneezes again, and the pigeons look at him. Ladybug arrives.)**   
**Cat Noir: Where's that bird-brain Mr. Pigeon?**   
**Ladybug: He's gotta be here somewhere... (Mr. Pigeon is lifted by a swarm of pigeons behind them.)**   
**Hawk Moth: (from his lair) If you want to give Paris back to the pigeons for good, you must first rid the city of those two pests. (Mr. Pigeon sounds his bird call and the pigeons start to circle around Ladybug and Cat Noir.)**   
**Ladybug: Call me crazy, but I feel like bird seed all of a sudden.**

Some people gove Marinette a weird look, which she ignores.

**(The pigeons form a shield to keep them in.)**   
**Cat Noir: Got any bright ideas, bug?**   
**Ladybug: You're the cat, don't you eat these things for breakfast?**

'I mean she's not wrong.' Alya chuckles, making Adrien whine.

**(A gigantic cage is brought down over them, imprisoning them) Look!**   
**Mr. Pigeon: (bird noises) Turpy day. I'm so ruthless. (chuckles)**   
**Hawk Moth: (from his lair) Excellent. Now take their Miraculous!**   
**Mr. Pigeon: (bird noises) Your Miraculous. Give them to me or face the wrath of my feathered friends. (He sounds his bird call and some pigeons start banging on the top of the cage, while others turn around and point their behinds at Ladybug and Cat Noir.)**

'I can't even look.' Mylene says, while hiding her face in Ivans shoulder.

**Dada-dee, on the count of three, my beloved pigeons will commence fire. You can still say you're sorry skins by handing me your Miraculous. One, two...**   
**Ladybug: Cat Noir, the bars!**   
**Cat Noir: Cataclysm!**   
**(Cat Noir uses his Cataclysm to destroy the bars of the cage. Mr. Pigeon cowers back toward the edge of the rooftop while Ladybug and Cat Noir advance on him.)**   
**Cat Noir: Well, well. Looks like the pigeon's really a chicken.**   
**Mr. Pigeon: (bird noises) Me? I'm not flying away. I'm just killing two birds with one stone.**   
**(He sounds his bird call and jumps over the edge of the roof. Some pigeons catch him, lift him back up and take him away.)**   
**Mr. Pigeon: (bird noises) Merry Christmas!**

The people in the room break out in laughter once more, when Kim asks: 'How did you guys not laugh while battling him?' To this Marinette answers: 'Even though it was funny and all, we couldn't afford to let our guard down as he was still akumatized.' 

**(A group of pigeons dives towards Ladybug and Cat Noir, who run inside and close the door behind them to stop the pigeons. A bulge forms in the door as pigeons slam the door at them but Ladybug and Cat Noir fall down the stairs.)**   
**Ladybug and Cat Noir: Ah!**   
**Mr. Pigeon: I'm not done with you yet!**   
**(More bird noises. He rides his pigeons away. Ladybug and Cat Noir start running downstairs. Cat Noir's ring alarm sounds. He only has four minutes left.)**   
**Cat Noir: I've gotta get out of here before my secret identity's revealed!**   
**Ladybug: Yeah, you wouldn't want to let the cat out of the bag.**   
**Cat Noir: Ha ha, very funny.**   
**(Ladybug and Cat Noir make it to the first floor and start to head out the building. On their way out they see a crowd gathered on the entrance.)**   
**André: Ladybug, Cat Noir! I'm in great danger-- of losing big bucks if my guests leave Paris! You are going to get rid of those pigeons, aren't you? (Cat Noir’s alarm sounds again and he's getting nervous.)**   
**Cat Noir: (fidgeting) Of course we are, but before we do I have an urgent need.**

'Ok I admit, I could have worded that better.' 

**André: An urgent need? I see, head to the royal suite. There's paper in there, but perhaps you would prefer... a litter tray?**   
**Cat Noir: Uh...? Oh right, no need for litter. But, um, could I have some Camembert? (Mayor Bourgeois looks back at Ladybug. She shrugs.)**

'Now I see why you needed the Camembert. It sounded just plain weird at that time.' Marinette says thoughtfully. 

**Scene: Royal suite. Cat Noir is being taken by Butler Jean.**

**Cat Noir: 'Scuse me, sorry. (He slams the door.) Emergency! (There's a knock on the door. Cat Noir opens it.)**   
**Butler Jean: How do you like your Camembert?**   
**Cat Noir: Runny! (He slams the door again. There's another knock and he opens it again. Jean is holding a plate.)**   
**Butler Jean: Unpasteurized Camembert, matured for two years. (He hands Cat Noir a silver plate)**   
**Cat Noir: Thanks!**

Someone in the room whistles and says: 'Damn, that was fast. How'd he do it so fast?' All the other people in the room just shrug. 

**(He slams the door again. His transformation runs out and Cat Noir turns back into Adrien. Plagg spirals out of the ring and lands on the bed)**   
**Plagg: Oh the exhaustion! My poor aching body, I can't move a muscle!**   
**Adrien: You wanna bet? (Adrien walks over to Plagg and he removes the cloche from the plate to reveal the Camembert.)**   
**Plagg: (gasps) Ah, my gooeyness. (Plagg starts devouring the cheese.)**   
**Adrien: Eat up buddy. Ladybug needs help.**

**Scene: Le Grand Paris Hotel. Ladybug steps out of the elevator into a dining hall with large glass windows.**

**Ladybug: Great, I can get a much better view from up here. (She walks up to a window.) Odd, pigeons are flying in the same direction. Better go follow them. (The elevator dings. Cat Noir is inside.)**

'Do you guys just telepathically know where the other is?' asks Sabrina asks curiously. Adrien shakes head and answers: 'Nah, we use the built in GPS' in her yoyo and my bo-staff.' 

**Cat Noir: Ready when you are, LB.**   
**Ladybug: (entering) Let's go!**

**Scene: The Grand Palais. Ladybug and Cat Noir follow the pigeons to a building. They look inside and see a big cage full of park keepers.**

**Ladybug: So that's where Mr. Pigeon's keeping the park keepers he abducted.**   
**Cat Noir: The Grand Palais. (He starts to sneeze; Ladybug stops him.) My pigeon radar is on high alert.**   
**Ladybug: Either your radar is on the brink or Mr. Pigeon's left the park keepers unattended.**   
**Cat Noir: Let's set the cat among the pigeons.**   
**Ladybug: Hold up kitty, it's too easy. I've got a plan.**   
**(They run around the outside. A pigeon flies into the building.)**   
**Mr. Pigeon: Perfect timing, hootie ho! We're ready to greet them, aren't we? They're going to fall right into my trap. It won't be long before you get your Miraculous, friend.**   
**Hawk Moth: (from his lair) I can't wait, my dear Pigeon.**   
**(Cut to the roof. Ladybug and Cat Noir are running up on the roof of the building.)**   
**Ladybug: If we can destroy that bird call, we'll be able to capture the akuma. Okay, you open the window, I'll grab him and yank him up onto the roof, then you snag his bird call away from him.**   
**Cat Noir: Let's go, early bird gets the worm!**   
**(Cat Noir opens a skylight on the roof, but a draft of feathers hits him and he sneezes, so when Ladybug throws her yo-yo, she misses Mr. Pigeon. He turns around.)**

Everyone laughs. 'You just ruined her entire plan Adrien.' Luka says still laughing, while Adrien pouts: 'It's not my fault that I'm allergic to feathers.'

**Ladybug: So much for the element of surprise. (They jump inside to next to Mr. Pigeon, who jumps back and lets the pigeons carry him. They chase Mr. Pigeon until he sounds his bird call, and the pigeons form two spheres where his hands are.)**   
**Mr. Pigeon: Deedly-dee dee, come closer, I have a bone to peck with you.**   
**Cat Noir: I'd be honored. (Mr. Pigeon hits both Cat Noir and then Ladybug back towards the cage.)**   
**Park keeper: Get us out of here, Ladybug!**   
**Ladybug: Lucky Charm! (Ladybug's Lucky Charm superpower gives her a coin) A coin?**

A moment of silence passes at the lucky charm Marinette had gotten. 

**What am I supposed to do with this? (Ladybug's thinking vision shows her a beam, a vending machine and the coin.)**   
**Mr. Pigeon: You can't buy yourself out of here! (Mr. Pigeon throws a sphere of pigeons at them.)**   
**(Ladybug starts running towards him, slides, and uses her yo-yo to wrap around his left ankle. She jumps up to the beam and back down, making a pulley. She runs to the vending machine at the far end, uses the coin to get a bag of popcorn.)**   
**Ladybug: Cat Noir!**   
**Cat Noir: Yeah! (She throws the bag in the air. Cat Noir throws his staff, which bursts opens the bag.)**   
**Ladybug: Snack time, pigeons! (The pigeons go after the popcorn landing on Mr. Pigeon.)**   
**Mr. Pigeon: No! (Ladybug pulls on her yo-yo and lifts Mr. Pigeon up by the ankle. His bird call falls to the ground.)**   
**Mr. Pigeon: My bird call! Nooo!**   
**Ladybug: Cat Noir, grab it! (He grabs it, but then he sneezes and throws it upward.)**

'You couldn't have waited a little longer to sneeze Adrien.' Alix says aggrivated, which Adrien counters with: 'I couldn't help it.'

( **Ladybug runs to get it, dropping Mr. Pigeon, who also runs for it. When Cat Noir recovers, he runs toward it too. They all lunge for the bird call. Mr. Pigeon's hand lands on it first, then Cat Noir's, then Ladybug's. Ladybug uses Cat Noir's hand to break the bird call)**  
 **Ladybug: Yes!**  
 **Cat Noir: Ow! (Cat Noir holds the aching hand that Ladybug used to break the bird call. Mr. Pigeon faints. The akuma flies out of the broken bird call)**  
 **Ladybug: No more evildoing for you, little akuma. Time to de-evilize! (She captures the akuma and purifies it.) Gotcha! Bye bye, little butterfly. Miraculous Ladybug! (The bird call is fixed and Roger is returned to the Trocadéro. Mr. Pigeon is converted back into Xavier Ramier.)**  
 **Xavier: Huh? What happened? Where am I?**  
 **Ladybug and Cat Noir: Pound it!**  
 **(Cut to Hawk Moth's lair)**  
 **Hawk Moth: Wretched pigeons, wretched Ladybug. I'll destroy every one of you! (His window closes.)**

'Yeah good luck with that.' Plagg says. 

**Scene: Marinette's room. Marinette gets back to work on her hat.**

**Marinette: There's no time to lose. I have less than an hour. (Marinette keeps working on her hat)’’**

'Girl what? How?' asks Alya, then continues saying: 'I would have never been able to finish that in that little amount of time.' Everyone else except for Marinette, Chloé and Lila agree with that. 

**Scene: Collège Françoise Dupont. Everyone is getting ready to present their hats. Alya calls Marinette but she doesn't respond.**

**Alya: Where is that girl?**   
**Nathalie: Hello, Mr. Damocles, I am Mr. Agreste's executive assistant Nathalie.**   
**Mr. Damocles: Hello, miss. Pardon me, but where is Mr. Agreste? (She holds up a tablet)**   
**Gabriel: (from tablet) I'm here.**   
**Mr. Damocles: Ah, uh, hello Mr. Agreste. Welcome to our school.**   
**Gabriel: (from tablet) Adrien, take Nathalie around.**

'He didn't even come himself.' Kagami says angrily. 

**Chloé: Ah, there's Mr. Agreste! He's coming this way. (Mr. Damocles, Nathalie and Adrien go up to see Juleka and Rose's hat)**

'I don't know if I ever told you but I really liked your design Juleka, Rose.' Marinette tells the two, to which the two beam at her and say thank you and that they liked hers too. 

**Mr. Damocles: As you'll see, Mr. Agreste, our students have poured their hearts and souls into their projects. (Marinette rushes in and carries her box over to Alya. Marinette lets out a sigh of relief.)**  
 **Alya: Where have you been?! You got your hat?**  
 **Marinette: Yep, here. (She takes off the lid. Alya marvels at it, then her expression darkens.)**  
 **Marinette: What?**  
 **Alya: But, it's the same as Chloé's.**  
 **Marinette: What?! (The judges walk over to see Chloé and Sabrina's hat.)**  
 **Chloé: Uh, hi Mr. Agreste. I'm Chloé Bourgeois. You know my father, André Bourgeois, the mayor?**  
 **Marinette: Ugh, that thieving little brat!**  
 **Alya: Do you want me to take care of it?**  
 **Marinette: I think I can handle this. (The judges reach Marinette's hat.)**  
 **Gabriel: Hm, turn the tablet back to Ms. Bourgeois' hat.** ( **They turn.) Is this a joke?**  
 **Chloé: No fair! Marinette copied my design! It's scandalous, how could you do that? (fake cries)**

'Don't you mean, you copied Marinette's design?' Luka angrily asks the blonde. 

**Marinette: I apologize for the situation Mr. Agreste, but I can prove that this derby hat is MY original design.**   
**Gabriel: Go ahead.**   
**Marinette: Um, everything on my derby hat is hand-made-- from the embroidery, to the weaving of the band, to the stitching of the brim. (Chloé recoils) All done by myself. And last, there's a special design element that only the true designer knows about: I signed mine. (Chloé knocks over her derby hat stand. Everyone turns to look at it on the ground, and it shows Marinette's signature. Chloé runs out crying.)**   
**Chloé: Daddy!**

'Your father can't always do as you say, just because you don't ge what you want or it's not working for you. That's not how life works.' Plagg says aggrivated at Chloés behaviour.

  
**Gabriel: Very exquisite creation. You definitely have the laboring hands of a hat maker, miss...**   
**Adrien: Marinette. (Adrien puts his hand on Marinette's shoulder)**   
**Gabriel: Congratulations on your demonstration, Miss Marinette. You're the winner. (She looks at Alya and gasps.)**   
**Marinette: (bowing) Thank you, thank you, thank you!**   
**Gabriel: Adrien will wear your derby on our next advertising campaign. (Adrien puts his hands over hers on the hat. She gasps and blushes.)**   
**Adrien: Awesome job, Marinette. (Marinette is blushing. Adrien begins to put on the derby hat but he starts to sneeze.)**   
**Adrien: A-achoo! (He wipes his nose with his hand.) Uh-- sorry, I'm allergic to feathers. (sneezes)**   
**Marinette: (She looks surprised, then smiles.)Gesundheit!**   
**Adrien: (He sneezes again and waves.) Thanks. (Alya and Marinette look at each other.)**   
**Marinette: Whoo hoo! (laughing)**

Everyone laughs at the ending. 


	5. Stormy Weather

'Alright, time for the next episode.' says Kim enthusiastically. The rest sit back and look to the screen. Meanwhile Lila was innerly smirking and cackling in glee, thinking of all the blackmail she would have on Marinette and Adrien. 

**Scene: KIDZ+ studio.**

**Alec: Welcome to the finals of our KIDZ+ competition! When today, one lucky winner will be announced as our brand new KIDZ+ weather girl!**   
**(Crowd chanting Mireille's and Aurore's names)**   
**Aurore: Hi!**   
**Mireille: (giggles)**   
**Alec: We started off with 5000 contestants. But with the help of our audience at home, we whittled our talent down to just these two amazing young ladies! So, let's welcome our fantastic finalists! To my right, Aurore Beauréal, and to my left, Mireille Caquet! Who will be the lucky winner? Vote now! Text 1 for Aurore and 2 for Mireille. And remember, standard text messaging rates apply.**

**Scene: Dupain-Cheng House. Marinette is chasing Manon.**

**Marinette: Come on, Manon, give that back!**   
**Manon: But I wanna be a fashion designer too!**   
**(Marinette falls on the sofa.)**   
**Marinette: Manon, please, it's not finished! You're gonna ruin it!**   
**Manon: (giggles)**   
**Marinette: Huh? (crashes with the table) Ah! Nnnngh...**

Everyone in the room cringe. 'That must have hurt.' says Juleka.

**Marinette: Hmmm... Huh? Ah! (giggles; walks to the curtain, only to see that Manon is not there)**   
**Manon: I'm gonna vote for Mireille, she's the best!**   
**(Marinette grabs her phone.)**   
**Marinette: Hey, my phone!**   
**(Manon grabs Marinette's hat.)**   
**Marinette: Ughhh... Why did I agree to do this again?**

'Because you couldn't say no.' Alya teases, while laughing, making Marinette pout a little.

**(Tikki appears)**   
**Marinette: Stay low, Tikki!**   
**Tikki: Don't worry. You know what? If you can handle Manon for a day, any villain here on out will be a piece of cake.**   
**(Doorbell rings; Tikki hides)**   
**Marinette: Alya?**   
**Alya: Hey, I got a huge scoop for you. Guess who's on a photoshoot in the park?**   
**Marinette: Now? Adrien is in the park right now?**

'Talk about obsessed.' Chloé exclaims loudly, which Adrien counters with: 'I find it cute, shows how much in love she is with me.' Plagg then suddenly : 'Don't worry Marinette, Adrien ist almost the same, just that it's all about his Ladybug figurens, pyjamas, pillows, mmmlnfussvd....' Adrien shrieks and clamps his hands over Plaggs mouth, making the rest laugh except for Chloé and Lila.

**Alya: As we speak!**   
**Marinette: Oh, gosh! What...what am I gonna say to him?**   
**Alya: The same thing as usual: (imitates Marinette) "I... uhhh... dahee... wha... ahh..."**

'Perfect imitation, babe.' Nino says, while laughing with he rest.

**Marinette: Stop it.**   
**Manon: Uh, who's she?**   
**Marinette: Whoops! I forgot about this little detail.**   
**Alya: And who's she?**   
**Marinette: This is Manon, one of my mom's friends' daughters. I'm watching her all afternoon. (Gasps) Oh no! I can't go out!**   
**Alya: Let me guess. Another "you couldn't say no" favor?**   
**Marinette: No, I just couldn't... say... no...**   
**Alya: Look, no problem! I'll look after your little detail for you.**

'You should have let me, Mari. I'm a pro at babysitting.' Alya tells her best friend.

( **Manon runs off)**  
 **Marinette: Thanks, but I'm responsible for her... Besides, I couldn't do that to you. She's... an absolute angel! (A crash is heard. Marinette screams and runs after Manon, who is carrying a pot and a spatula.) Manon! Put that down! Ugh! Come back!**

'Poor you, Marinette.' Rose exclaims.

**Alya: (Marinette continues to chase after Manon until Marinette and walks back to Alya and Manon continues to pull on her arm) You're just a pushover, Marinette. I have to babysit my sisters all the time, which makes me an expert in dealing with angels.**   
**Manon: Who are you, anyway?**   
**Alya: I'm a mythical unicorn from the world of Reespa, disguised as a totally fabulous human girl! I grant magical wishes, but only to little monkeys who behave!**

Max then asks: 'She didn't believe that right?' Alya and Marinette just look at each and try to not burst out laughing.

**Manon: (laughs) No, you're not! ...Are you?**

Max stares at the screen in disbelief, making Marinette and Alya burst out laughing. Shortly after, everyone else follows with the laughter.

**(Alya grabs Manon in the air, and puts her on Marinette's shoulders.)**   
**Alya: Okay, let's all go to the park!**   
**Manon: Yay!**   
**Marinette: Okay!**

**Scene: KIDZ+ studio. The new weather girl is about to be chosen.**

**Alec: This is the moment we've been waiting for! The viewers at home have made their decision, and the new KIDZ+ weather girl is...**   
**(The votes are shown onscreen. Mireille has significantly more votes.)**   
**Alec: Mireille!**   
**Aurore: (Gasps)**   
**(Crowd cheers)**   
**Alec: (To Aurore) Man, she crushed you, eh? Better luck next time!**   
**Aurore: Ughh... (leaves angrily)**   
**Alec: What's the big deal? You only lost by half a million votes!**

'What the hell? How is that supposed to comfort anyone?' yells Alix angrily, getting nods of agreement by most of her classmates.

**Scene: Hawk Moth's lair.**

Adrien and Marinette stare fully focused on the screen, trying to figure out who Hawkmoth is.

**Hawk Moth: (his window opens) The vibrations are so strong, I can feel the eminent anger and sadness. The moment of weakness at my next victim... Such easy prey for my akuma. (He turns a butterfly into an akuma, and sends it out.)**

**Scene: KIDZ+ building. Aurore Beauréal enters the elevator.**

**Aurore: (In the elevator) I should have won, I have the talent, the star looks, everything! But she took everything away from me. They took everything away from me! They--**   
**(The power suddenly goes down)**   
**Aurore: Uh? Ah!**   
**(The akuma enters the elevator)**   
**Aurore: (swinging her parasol) Ngh! Ah! (opens the parasol, and the akuma infects it)**   
**(The power is up again)**   
**Hawk Moth: So correct you are. You should have won. Yes...**   
**Aurore: I should have won. Yes!**   
**Hawk Moth: Stormy Weather, I am Hawk Moth. I give you the power to seek revenge on them as my weather girl. All you have to do is bring me the Miraculous. Can you do that?**   
**Aurore: Yes!**   
**Hawk Moth: That's my weather girl. Show the world who the best weather girl really is!**   
**(As he says this, the elevator doors open, revealing Stormy Weather.)**

**Scene: The Place des Vosges. Adrien is having a photoshoot.**

**Marinette: Come on. We're gonna stroll over there real cool as if we just happened to be passing by.**   
**Alya: Then what?**   
**Marinette: Then? I'll invite him out for a fruit smoothie at the end of the photo shoot! Then, we'll get married! Live happily ever after in a beautiful house and have two kids? No, three. And a dog! Maybe a cat? Nah, forget the cat. A hamster! I love hamsters!**

'Why not cats, Bugaboo?' Adrien teases, to which Marienette just tries to shrink in on herself from eberassment.

**Alya: Let's just start with happen to be passing by and see if we can get to that smoothie.**   
**Marinette: (giggles)**   
**Vincent: Magnifico! Super! Come on now, I want to see hunger in your eyes!**   
**Marinette: Remember, cool! Just be cool...**   
**Alya: Um, we couldn't be more invisible.**   
**Marinette: Okay, let's start over. (Adrien sees them, and waves at them.)**   
**Marinette: Did you see that? He waved at me!**   
**Alya: Yeah, I saw it too. Pretty normal, since we're in the same class. (Puts Marinette's hand down)**

The people in the room laugh once more at Marinette's antics, while Marinette grows redder and groans, hoping to be invisible.

**Scene: KIDZ+ building. Mireille enters the elevator holding her trophy. She exits and sees Stormy Weather.**

**Stormy Weather: Hahahaha! I am Stormy Weather. The only weather girl who always gets the forecast right! And unfortunately for you, there's a freak icy front moving in right now! (attacks with her parasol and fires a blast of ice)**   
**Mireille: Somebody get me out of here! Help! Help!**

Mylene gasps and hides her face in Ivans shoulder. Rose on the other hand yells out: 'She could have frozen to death there.'

**Scene: The Place des Vosges. Vincent is taking pictures of Adrien.**

**Vincent: (photographing Adrien) Bravo! That's it! Give me the smile when your mom brings in spaghetti! Okay! And now, Oh no! Mama dropped the spaghetti! And now, you have to eat the spaghetti off the floor! Oh yes, you're angry! Show me angry, yes, yes, yes!**

Everyone looks confused. 'What's with the Spaghetti?' asked Sabrina, making Adrien shrug his shoulder.

**Manon: (looks at balloons) Marinette, I want a balloon with Mireille on it! Can I? Can I!? ...Marinette? MARINETTE!!!**   
**Marinette: Ah!**   
**Vincent: Ngh! Silenzio!**   
**Manon: Come on!**   
**Alya: Come on, small fry! I'll get you that balloon!**   
**Manon: (grabbing a hold of Marinette's leg) No! I wanna go with Marinette!**   
**Marinette: Hmmm... (Marinette looking back at Adrien's photoshoot) I'll deal with it. I am her babysitter.**   
**Alya: But what about Adrien?**

**Scene: Outside the KIDZ+ studio. Stormy Weather exits as the crowd chants Mireille's name.**

**Civilian: Where's Mireille?**

'He probably shouldn't have asked that.' says Madame Bustier.

**Stormy Weather: Ugh... For all of you who voted for Mireille, I'd advise you to move indoors. It's going to get very blustery! Oh wait... too late.**   
**(She attacks with her parasol, sending the civilians away with a windy blast.)**

**Scene: The Place des Vosges.**

**Marinette: Come on, let's go back.**   
**Manon: I want to go on the merry-go-round!**   
**Marinette: No, no, no, no, not right now, I gotta get back to Adrien...**   
**Manon: You promised! You aren't going to break your promise, are you?**

A round of 'awwws' can be heard throughout the room, when Marinette realises something. 'Hey, wait a minute, I never promised her anything.' Alya laughs and says: 'Tricked by a little girl.'

**Marinette: Aw, please, please, not the baby doll eyes... You know I can't say no to the-**   
**(Manon flashes her baby doll eyes.)**   
**Marinette: Aw...**   
**(Manon grabs Marinette by her hand, giggling. Stormy Weather is flying above, seeing banners of Mireille and a balloon of Mireille.)**   
**Stormy Weather: Ughhh!**   
**Civilian: Here's another one!**   
**Vincent: (photographing Adrien, who appears to be tired) No, no, no! The boy has eaten too much spaghetti! Ugh, we need more energy! More romance! We need...a girl! (runs to Alya) You! I need an extra!**   
**Alya: Who, me?**   
**Vincent: Sì! To pose with Mr. Adrien!**   
**Alya: Uh... Hah! You don't want me, I... uhh... I think I'm having an allergic reaction to this apple.**

'Really an apple allergy..' Marinette stares at Alya, who gives her sheepish look. 

**(talks as if her tongue is swollen) I know jutht(just) the perthon(person) you need! Hold that thought! (She runs to Marinette.)**

'Best Wingman, Alya.' Nino almost yells.  
'I really should buy you something that says "Best Wingman".' Marienette tells Alya.

**Alya: They need an extra to pose with Adrien!**   
**Marinette: What? Seriously?**   
**Manon: Is that boy your boyfriend?**   
**Marinette: What?! No, I mean, yes? No!**

'Well I am now.' Adrien says, making Marinette hide her face in Adriens shoulder.

**Alya: Go on! What are you waiting for?!**   
**Marinette: But, what about Manon?**   
**(Alya is wagging finger towards Marinette and hand gesturing her move aside)**   
**Alya: You take care of Prince Charming, and I'll take care of Miss Unicorn here. You don't know how to control her anyway.**   
**Manon: No way! Marinette's my babysitter!**   
**Alya: Trust me. Unicorns unite! Let's go to Rispa and find us some sad little village kids and grant those wishes! Yee-haw!**   
**Manon: Yee-haw!**   
**Marinette: Huh? (Sees Stormy Weather)**   
**(Stormy Weather fires an icy wind at the civilians. The icy wind surrounds the merry-go-round and freezes it.)**   
**Civilian: Run!**   
**Marinette: (Runs to a bench) Time to transform!**   
**[Transformation Sequence]**

'I'm suprised your guys identity hasn't been found out yet.' Kagami tells the two superheroes, who have a sheepish look. 'I agree, you two seem to be often transforming in very risky and open places.' Max tells them.

**Marinette: Tikki, spots on! Yeah! (Marinette transforms into Ladybug)**   
**Civilians: Oh no! Ahh!**   
**Adrien: Uh? (He runs to a tree and opens his bag, but it's empty.) Plagg? Plagg!**   
**Plagg: I'm not here! I'm sleeping!**   
**(Adrien holds up a piece of Camembert.)**   
**Plagg: (Flies over to the Camembert) For your information, I can smell Camembert in my sleep. It's only one of my many talents.**   
**Adrien: Great, but there's no time to talk cheese.**   
**[Transformation Sequence]**   
**Adrien: Plagg, claws out! (Adrien transforms into Cat Noir)**   
**Ladybug: Why did I leave Manon? I should have never done that! No. Alya's right. She's in good hands. I must trust her.**

'Awww, thanks for the trust Mari.' Alya tells her best and gives her side hug.

**(To Alya and Manon) I'll get you out of there! Let's wire-cut this icy cake!**   
**(Ladybug uses her yo-yo, but its cord just slips off of the ice.)**   
**Ladybug: Or not? On to plan B! (To Alya and Manon) Don't worry, everything's gonna be okay!**   
**Manon: Where is Marinette?**   
**Ladybug: She hasn't forgotten about you, Manon.**   
**Manon: How did you know my name?**   
**Ladybug: Ah! Uhh... Marinette told me! She's coming right back, okay? (Swings away)**

**Scene: City. Stormy Weather leaves the park.**

**Cat Noir: Hey Ice Queen, what's with all the terrorizing? Why don't you pick on someone your own temperature?**   
**Stormy Weather: My name is not Ice Queen! It's Stormy Weather!**   
**Cat Noir: Listen. I'm feline more generous than usual today. So cool down and we'll call it quits, 'kay?**

'Adrikins, what on earth do you have with all these puns?' Chloé groans. Tom though says: 'I approve of all these puns. A man after my own heart.' Marinette has a blank look on her face, whereas Adrien beams in happiness, having found someone who loves puns as much as him. Especially since that person is his girlfriend's father. 

( **Stormy Weather fires wind at Cat Noir.)**  
 **Cat Noir: Waaaaaahhh! (He flies a long way and lands in a nearby street.)**  
 **(Ladybug appears and lifts him.)**  
 **Ladybug: I thought cats always landed on their feet.**

'She's not wrong.' someone says.

**Cat Noir: Why thanks, my Ladybug, but I had it covered. (kisses Ladybug's hand)**   
**Ladybug: Huh? (pushes Cat Noir back by his nose) No time for your childish charms, Cat Noir. But you're welcome.**   
**Stormy Weather: We should be expecting lightning storms like right NOW! (She uses her parasol to darken the sky with storm clouds and create lightning and Ladybug and Cat Noir scream and groan.)**   
**(Cat Noir lands on top of Ladybug and he kissed her and they gasp then Ladybug blinks twice. Cat Noir blinks twice and pulls himself up and grins. Ladybug turns his head toward Stormy Weather.)**   
**Cat Noir: You just won yourself a cat fight!**   
**Stormy Weather: Black ice! (She uses her parasol to coat the street with ice; then creates another wind blast.)**   
**Ladybug: (catching Cat Noir) Gotcha!**   
**(Stormy Weather sees a screen with Mireille and blasts it.)**   
**Cat Noir: A little Cat Noir will take the wind out of her sails!**   
**Ladybug: (she grabs Cat Noir by his tail) Whoa, kitty kitty. You better think before you leap.**   
**(Cat Noir pets his tail)**   
**Cat Noir: You got a plan?**   
**Ladybug: Just follow my lead. (Runs along the face of a building, prompting Cat Noir to do likewise on the other side of the street.)**   
**Stormy Weather: Ugh...**   
**Ladybug: Hoaaah!**   
**Cat Noir: Uhhhhh!**   
**Stormy Weather: Not you again! (Fires a windy blast at them, knocking them backward through the air, along with several vehicles.)**

A chorus of woahs go around in the room, whereas Marinettes parents fearfully look at the screen, fearing for their daughter. 'You know what, Adrien, from now on your on my team in PE.' Kim says, prompting Alix to say: 'Then I get Marinette.'

**Ladybug and Cat Noir: Ahhhhhh!**   
**Ladybug: Huh? (Sees a bus about to crash onto them.)**   
**(Ladybug uses her yo-yo as a shield. Her yo-yo cuts a circular hole on the side of the bus, saving Ladybug and Cat Noir. The yo-yo stops spinning and falls on Cat Noir’s head.)**   
**Cat Noir: Ow!**   
**(Cat Noir is mad at Ladybug after her yo-yo fell on his head as Ladybug giggles.)**

'Does that happen often?' Luka asks, to which Adrien complains: 'Waaaayyy too often.'

**Scene: The Place des Vosges. Alya is playing with Manon while trapped in the frozen merry-go-round.**

**Alya: Lemonade, crunchy ice, hit it once, hit it twice, freeze!**   
**Manon: Hey, no fair, you always win, uni!**   
**Manon: (hears ice cracking) What's that?**   
**Alya: It's... the big goblin king! He ate too much and split his shirt! Wahahaha! (chases Manon)**   
**(The ice cracks again)**   
**Alya: Wanna hear a story? (leads Manon under the merry-go-round)**

**Scene: City**

**Hawk Moth: (To Stormy Weather) You showed them all who the real winner is, my weather girl. But now is the time for you to fulfill your part of the agreement. And here's my plan.**   
**Ladybug: Maybe she's got some anger issues!**   
**Cat Noir: Or she didn't pass her driving test!**   
**Stormy Weather (from the cracked screen) Hello, viewers! Here's the latest forecast for the first day of summer. Looks like Mother Nature had a change of plans. Summer vacation is officially over!**   
**Cat Noir: Already? But I look so good in a swimsuit. (he smiles and he wiggles his eyebrows and nose at Ladybug)**   
**Ladybug: The cat suit will do, thanks. At least now we know where to find her.**

'I...' Alya says and then continues while laughing: 'You just rejected Adrien.' Marinette groans out loud at this.

**Stormy Weather: (from the screen) Prepare for the worst weather in history!**   
**Cat Noir: (Sees a poster of Aurore) Hey! That girl reminds me of someone!**   
**Ladybug: It's her! The akuma must be in her parasol!**

'Ok, so you guys can tell who the akumatized person is in a matter of seconds, but you can't tell who each other is.' Juleka states, making Marinette and Adrien groan while the others laugh.

**Stormy Weather: (from the screen) In Stormy Weather's world, it's Winter Wonderland FOREVER!**   
**(Ladybug and Cat Noir enter the studio, but they see no one.)**   
**Ladybug: It's a recording!**   
**(Stormy Weather cackles and fires a lightning bolt at a light. Lights go out in the building.)**   
**Hawk Moth: This is all going wonderfully according to plan. Soon their Miraculous will be mine. Bring them to me!**   
**(Stormy Weather giggles.)**   
**Cat Noir: Frosty the Snowgirl's getting away! (Ladybug trips and falls.) Oh, do I hear a damsel in distress?**   
**Ladybug: Some of us don't have night vision... Whoa!**   
**Cat Noir: (grabs Ladybug's hand and leads her along the way) No need to bug out. Just trust me!**

**Scene: The Place des Vosges. Alya is telling a story to Manon.**

**Alya: Then the cyclops monster picked the princess up in his hand and said, "Look into my eye!" (Manon laughs) Then, gluck! She stuck a finger right in it! As soon as she took a bite of the cursed potato, the poor princess fell into a deep, deep sleep.**

'Where do you get these stories, Alya?.' Marinette asks her best friend. 'Girl, I make them up most of the time, but I'm pretty sure I'd become rich through them.' Alya answers.

**(An icicle breaks through the top of the merry-go-round) Hurry up, Ladybug... (hugs Manon)**

**Scene: Darkened KIDZ+ building. Ladybug and Cat Noir, who continues leading her by the hand, are looking for Stormy Weather, using Cat Noir's night vision.**

**Ladybug: Okay, that's enough. I think I can manage to--**   
**Cat Noir: Duck!**   
**(A fire extinguisher canister thrown by Stormy Weather narrowly misses Ladybug.)**

'MARI!!!' Alya yells in shock and hugs her tight, to make sure Marienttes ok. 

**Ladybug: --follow your lead on this one.**   
**(Ladybug and Cat Noir finally reach the top of the building.)**   
**Stormy Weather: You airheads! You fell right into my trap! (makes a whirlwind appear with her parasol)**   
**Hawk Moth: The time is now! Bring me the Miraculous!**   
**Stormy Weather: There's no way out! Party's over, fools!**   
**Ladybug: We're just-- (sees Cat Noir holding her hand)**   
**Cat Noir: Heh-heh... (lets go of Ladybug)**   
**Ladybug: We're just getting started, Stormy! Lucky Charm! (Ladybug's Lucky Charm superpower gives her a bath towel.) A bath towel? What am I supposed to do with this?**   
**Cat Noir: Great. So, we're about to be obliterated, but... At least we'll be dry.**

Everyone laughs at Adriens comment.

**Ladybug: Just hold your whiskers.**   
**Stormy Weather: Hail! (A hailstorm appears)**   
**(Cat Noir spins his staff to make a shield and protect Ladybug from the hail.)**   
**Cat Noir: So what's the plan for getting the akuma back? My arm's starting to get a cramp!**   
**Ladybug: (uses her Lucky Vision. It shows her an HVAC tube, the bath towel, and a sign) See that sign over there? Check it out!**   
**Cat Noir: All right. Cataclysm? (to Stormy Weather) Hey, Coldilocks! Is that all you got?**   
**(The transformation music from Cat Noir plays. Stormy Weather attacks Cat Noir with lightning, but he dodges. He uses his Cataclysm to make the billboard fall down, its aim toward Stormy Weather. She blasts a hole in it and Ladybug wraps her yo-yo around Stormy Weather's ankle. The transformation music from Ladybug plays. Ladybug takes off running under pipes and against a crane before jumping over an HVAC. Opening the towel, Ladybug soars in the air, pulling down Stormy Weather. The speed at which she falls and the angle of the crane cause her to lose her parasol as Ladybug hears a screaming Stormy Weather. Cat Noir catches it, tossing it to Ladybug.)**   
**Ladybug: Get out of here, you nasty bug. (Breaks the parasol)**   
**(The akuma flies away from the parasol.)**   
**Ladybug: No more evildoing for you, little akuma. Time to de-evilize! (She captures the akuma.) Gotcha! (She closes the yo-yo and purifies the akuma.) Bye bye, little butterfly. (She opens the yo-yo and lets the butterfly out) Miraculous Ladybug!**   
**(The miraculous light fixes the damage caused, and turns the weather back to normal.)**

**Scene: The Place des Vosges. The glacier the merry-go-round is trapped in melts.**

**Alya: And after defeating the three-headed dragon with...Huh?...Taekwondo...**   
**Firefighters: Yeah!**   
**Alya: Princess kissed her Prince Charming and...**   
**Manon: They lived happily ever after?**   
**Alya: Uh, sure. Until they had a dozen or so little monkeys like you who drove them crazy!**

**Scene: KIDZ+ building. Stormy Weather turns back into Aurore.**

**Aurore: Uh, what am I doing up here?**   
**Ladybug and Cat Noir: Pound it!**

'Pound it!' Marinette and Adrien do the same in real life.

**Scene: Hawk Moth's lair.**

**Hawk Moth: Someday, your Miraculous will be all mine. I don't care how many enemies I need to throw out to win, but I will be victorious!**

**Scene: The Place des Vosges.**

**Tikki: Hey, there's the photographer and Adrien waiting for you!**   
**Marinette: You don't think it's too late?**   
**Tikki: Come on, Marinette. You saved Manon, and the whole world for that matter. Have some fun!**   
**Manon: Marinette!**   
**Marinette: Huh?**   
**Manon: I know what your secret is!**

'HUH?!?!?! Manon found out that your Ladybug before me?!?!?!' Alya exclaims in shock. 

**Marinette: (Shocked) W-w-what secret?**   
**Manon: Ladybug is your best friend! That's how you both always know what the other one's gonna do!**

'Never mind.' Alya says.

**Marinette: Huhhh... Phew! (She hugs Manon)**   
**Manon: Can I have a lollipop? Can I? Can I? Can I?**   
**Marinette: No, Manon. I have something important to do. Alya, you'll watch her, yeah? I'm ready for the photoshoot!**   
**Vincent: Wait. Who is that angel? (Looks at Manon)**   
**Manon: Haha!**   
**Vincent: (takes photos of Adrien with Manon) Hohoho! Stupendous! Magnifico! Perfecto! ...**   
**Marinette: Ughhh... (Alya pats her.)**

'Poor Marinette.' Rose says.


End file.
